YnM 4 : De l'Or à l'Emeraude
by mimi yuy1
Summary: Cycle Yami no Matsuei, Ffic 4/4 : L'intrusion de Muraki dans le monde des morts au cours d'une soirée masquée annonce l'imminence du combat final. Suite directe de Cruauté apprivoisée et Conclusion finale du cycle. Yaoi.
1. Prologue

Auteur : Mimi Yuy

Email : mimimuffins@yahoo.fr  

Origine : Yami no matsuei 

Disclamer : Perso pas à moua, je ne fais que les emprunter

Genre : Encore une suite pour ne pas changer ^__^!! Yaoi aussi mais là si c'est une suite, c'est normal, hein ^^

Couple : Tsusuki x Hisoka, Tatsumi x Watari, pis avec Muraki ais pas encore décidé.

Remarque 1: J'avais l'intention de m'arrêter décrire sur Yami mais quelques reviews m'ont demandé une suite alors pour faire plaisir et comme l'inspiration m'est revenu, je répond à la demande ^___^. J'espère que ceux qui souhaitaient lire une suite seront satisfaits de celle-ci, je la consacre un peu plus sur Hisoka et Tsusuki tout comme dans le souffle du passé mais je pense quand même n'oublier aucun perso. Le comte lui-même entre à son tour dans la party ^__^

Remarque 2 : Il est très fortement recommandé d'avoir lu les trois premières fics dont ceci est la suite directe !

De l'or à l'émeraude Prologue. 

Le moins que l'on puisse dire est que la soirée s'était terminée sur une note pessimiste. Bien qu'ils aient enfin réussi à éliminer la créature responsable des meurtres de Shinigami, les évènements prouvaient que leur ennemi de toujours était de retour. En effet, la présence des symboles de possession sur le corps d'Hisoka et l'attaque psychique dont ce dernier avait été victime, leur permettait raisonnablement de penser que Muraki n'avait finalement pas péri lors de l'incendie de son laboratoire.

Restés isolés près de la fontaine surplombant le domaine du Conte, les quatre Dieux de la mort avaient été rejoins à la fin de leur combat par Aya et Yuma. Inquiètes de ne pas les voir revenir plus vite dans la grande salle d'apparat, les jeunes femmes avaient pris le risque d'interrompre les deux couples pour se trouver face à un tableau bien moins attendrissant. Mise à part quelques dalles détruites et costumes froissés, le corps inconscient d'Hisoka dans les bras de son partenaire était de loin le plus préoccupant.

- Tout le monde va bien ?

- Mon Dieu Hisoka. Que lui est-il arrivé ?

Devant le mutisme de Tsusuki, trop attentif à la moindre respiration de son compagnon, Watari prit sur lui de leur résumer la situation.

- Il semblerait que le docteur Muraki soit finalement derrières les diverses attaques perpétrées contre nous depuis plus d'un mois. Et au vu de ce que nous venons d'éviter ce soir, tout porte à croire qu'il compte reprendre possession de son bien.

Le « bien » nommé étant sans aucun doute possible, l'adolescent aux yeux clos. 

- Il est …. Sérieusement blessé ?

- Non Aya, il s'est juste déconnecté volontairement. Enfin je l'espère. Tatsumi, tu peux faire quelque chose ?

Bien qu'un peu inquiet de ne pas réussir à franchir les barrières de l'adolescent, Tatsumi s'approcha tout de même de celui-ci. Quelque soit ses capacités, il restait de toute façon la seule personne à pouvoir encore l'atteindre sans risque. Déposant avec douceur une main sur le front d'Hisoka, Tatsumi ferma à son tour les yeux dans un souci de concentration. Comme il le craignait, l'esprit du garçon était en plein tumulte rendant impossible toute tentative de traversée. Effleurant malgré tout l'une de ses barrières, le Shinigami fut alors ni plus ni moins projeté à plusieurs mètres du corps toujours inconscient. Aussitôt, Watari l'aida à se relever sans prendre garde au fait que sa robe traînait à présent dans les jardins fraîchement arrosés.

- Que se passe t'il ?

- Je suis désolé Tsusuki. Il devient chaque jour un peu plus fort au point que je ne peux déjà plus franchir ses défenses. Comme tu le pensais, ne sachant pas comment contrer les attaques dont il était la cible, Hisoka s'est bel et bien déconnecté. Le plus dur reste à présent de lui faire comprendre qu'il peut revenir sans crainte.

- Et si c'est moi qui essayais. Il pourrait me reconnaître plus facilement ?

- Impossible d'en être sûr, il faut mieu..…

- Laissez tomber.

Contre toute attente celui dont tout le monde parlait venait d'ouvrir les yeux sans avoir bougé d'un millimètre.

- Hisoka !!

Doucement, car n'ayant pas encore repris tous ses repères, le jeune garçon tourna son visage vers celui qu'il avait par pur réflexe plus que malmené.

- Pardonne moi Tatsumi. Le temps que je réalise que c'était toi et il était déjà trop tard.

- Ne te fais pas de soucis, tu n'as fait que me repousser.

Réalisant enfin dans quelle position il se trouvait, Hisoka tenta alors de se remettre sur pied. Quoique puisse en pensé Tsusuki, il ne pouvait décemment pas rester aussi confortablement blotti dans ses bras devant autant de témoins, même si ces derniers étaient des amis.

Tout se terminant au mieux, vues les circonstances, Tatsumi reprit le contrôle de la situation.

- Comme rien ne nous permet de savoir si Muraki ou une autre de ses créatures aura la capacité d'entrée dans le royaume [1], je vous demande à tous de rester au château le temps d'éclaircir ce point. Suis-je clair ?

Mise à part Hisoka, tous répondirent d'une même voix par l'affirmatif. 

- Bien. Notre départ n'ayant pas dû passer totalement inaperçu, nous ferions mieux de retourner au bal.

Voyant déjà les jeunes femmes et Watari se diriger vers la grande salle, Tatsumi poursuivit pour Tsusuki.

- Comme je me doute qu'Hisoka n'est plus en état de supporter tout ça, accompagne le dans une chambre d'ami. Je vous rejoins dés que possible.

Un hochement de tête en guise d'accord et Tsusuki laissa son ancien partenaire et ses amis le laisser de nouveau seul avec l'adolescent qui gardait toujours ses distances. Tous suffisamment éloignés d'eux, il s'approcha alors de nouveau d'Hisoka. Il avait beau avoir fuit ses bras dés son réveil, lui le connaissait à présent suffisamment bien pour savoir qu'il n'était pas sorti indemne de sa rupture mentale.

- Comment te sens-tu ?

- Bien.

- Je n'en crois rien.

- C'est ton problème Tsusuki.

Sachant pertinemment que le gamin ferait de son mieux pour l'agresser afin qu'il l'abandonne de colère, Tsusuki n'entra pas dans son jeu. Sans geste brusque, il s'approcha du corps encore tremblant pour glisser un bras autour de sa taille et apposer une main fraîche sur son front brûlant 

- Si tout va si bien, accepte de rouvrir le lien.

- …Il y a trop de monde autour de nous. Mes barrières n'ont pas encore retrouvé toute leur puissance pour me le permettre.

- Elles étaient pourtant au mieux de leur forme pour réussir l'exploit de propulser Tatsumi sur plusieurs mètres.

- je…….

- Hisoka, s'il te plait, laisse toi aller quand il n'y a plus que moi. 

Bien qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une réponse à sa requête, le corps de l'adolescent choisit cet instant pour déposer les armes. Sentant son amant prit d'un nouveau malaise l'empêchant de tenir plus longtemps sur ses jambes, Tsusuki en profita pour le prendre de  nouveau dans ses bras, direction la chambre d'ami que le conte lui laissait toujours à sa disposition dans son château.

- Et inutile de me dévisager de la sorte. Je te promet qu'en utilisant les escaliers de services nous ne croiserons personnes. 

Apaisé par le sentiment de sécurité qui émanait des bras puissants qui le portaient, Hisoka abandonna la lutte. Fermant les yeux, il profita de ces quelques instants pour se blottir sans complexe contre son partenaire.

A suivre.

mimi yuy 

[1] Je rappelle que l'on sait que Muraki est le seul humain a pouvoir entrée dans le royaume d'Hadès. Mais les Shinigami eux, n'en n'ont qu'une vague suspicion ^_^ ! (du moins il me semble)

Alors, la suite bientôt mais pas très vite. J'ai décidé de prendre mon temps pour écrire cette fic. Parce qu'avec la longue liste des Gundam auquel s'ajoute la fruit basket en cours, je peux pas faire de miracle. Surtout que mon original me prend le plus de temps.

**Enfin voilà, un prologue pour vous donner l'eau à la bouche (enfin j'espère ^_^ )**


	2. Chap 1 : Tension

Auteur : Mimi Yuy

Email : mimimuffins@yahoo.fr  

Origine : Yami no matsuei 

Disclamer : Perso pas à moua, je ne fais que les emprunter

Genre : Encore une suite pour ne pas changer ^__^!! Yaoi aussi mais là si c'est une suite, c'est normal, hein ^^

Couple : Tsusuki x Hisoka

Remarque : Vii je sais le prologue était un peu trop fleur bleue. Suis pas sur que ça s'arrange avec celui-ci mais bon. Je vais faire de mon mieux pour garder un peu de piquant à cette histoire malgré la présence des couples déjà existants.

De l'or à l'émeraude Chap 1 : Tension. 

Dés leur entrée dans la chambre qui s'apparentait plus à une suite nuptiale [1], Tsusuki déposa son petit ange sur le lit. Avec une infinie délicatesse il s'empressa de débarrasser le jeune garçon de sa veste avant d'entreprendre le déboutonnage de la chemise blanche. Bien qu'encore un peu assommé par la fatigue, les petites mains l'empêchèrent de progresser plus loin dans son déshabillage en règle.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Je fais en sorte que tu sois à l'aise pour te reposer. 

- Tsusuki non.

Sans laisser le temps à son compagnon de comprendre son changement d'attitude, Hisoka tenta de se relever pour échapper aux prises de Tsusuki. Mais cela était sans compter sur la volonté de celui-ci. Profitant de sa position stratégique le shinigami réussit, non sans effort, à user de son poids pour bloquer le jeune rebelle.

- T'as fini ?

- Je peux te faire la même remarque. Pourquoi me forcer à rester allongé ? Je ne suis pas en sucre que je sache.

- Crois moi ou pas mais parfois je le regrette.

Devant le regard gourmand de son vis-à-vis, Hisoka ne put retenir un air désabusé. Pourquoi se sentait-il obligé de toujours tenter d'amoindrir leur dispute et mésentente par ce genre de petites piques ?

- Tsusuki, je n'ai rien dit tout à l'heure pour ne pas faire de scène. Mais maintenant, j'aimerais rentrer chez moi.

- Hors de question. Non seulement tu as besoin de quelques heures pour te remettre de ton attaque mais Tatsumi tient à ce que nous restions ici tant que nous n'aurons pas parler de ce qui vient d'arriver. 

- Et vous voulez parler de quoi au juste ??? Que Muraki est de retour ? Qu'est-ce que ca peut vous faire de le savoir maintenant ou depuis trois semaines. Je….

- Tu le savais. 

- …

- J'y crois pas. Tu avais bien ressenti sa présence depuis tout ce temps ?

- Je…..

- Hisoka ! 

Sachant pertinemment que s'énerver après lui ne servirait à rien, Tsusuki tenta de retrouver son calme et convaincre avec plus de douceur mais fermeté son partenaire à parler. Il savait le sujet suffisamment délicat pour ne pas en ajouter plus que nécessaire. Prenant le risque de relâcher sa prise sur l'un des bras, il glissa le dos de sa main sur la joue à présent gelée d'Hisoka.

- S'il te plait, répond moi. Tu t'en doutes depuis longtemps ?

- Possible. 

- Les tatouages étaient déjà réapparus, c'est ça ?

- Oui.

- Quand ?

- Il y a quelques jours quand je prenais une douche et puis aussi quand nous……enfin …quand tu…

Devant la rougeur subitement prise par le garçon, Tsusuki lui fit signe qu'il comprenait le sous-entendu.

- Et pourquoi ne pas nous l'avoir dit plus tôt mon ange ? [2]

- Je ne vois pas ce que ça aurait changé ?

- Ce type a tué beaucoup des nôtres ces derniers jours et Watari a failli être l'une de ses victimes. Cela ne te suffit pas comme raison ?

- Tu n'es pas obligé de me croire mais Muraki n'est en rien dans cette histoire. Il émane de lui suffisamment de force mentale pour que je puisse ressentir son passage ou celui de ses créatures sur le lieu d'un crime. Et il ne fait aucun doute pour moi que ces cerbères n'avaient encore aucun lien avec lui quand ils s'en sont pris à Watari.

- Je vois.

- …

- Inutile de me dévisager comme ça. Tu sais bien que je ne mettrais jamais ta parole en doute sur ce sujet.

Oh, non, il ne doutait pas une seule seconde de ses informations. Après tout, qui d'autre que sa propre poupée pouvait mieux connaître son maître. A cette seule pensée, Tsusuki eut envie de vomir. D'un autre coté, il devait bien avouer que cette révélation ne pouvait que le soulager. Si Muraki était le responsable des assassinats de leurs camarades, il en était tout autant responsable puisqu'il avait lui aussi conservé le silence. Ce qui l'amenait à un seconde point d'importance qui l'effrayait particulièrement. De toute évidence, l'adolescent n'avait prit que tardivement conscience du retour de Muraki. Tout à sa réflexion, Tsusuki ne perçu pas tout de suite qu'Hisoka tentait de nouveau de lui filer entre les doigts.

- Mais tu vas t'arrêter oui !!

- Je veux partir.

- Merci mais ça je l'avais compris. On peut savoir ce qui te déplait tant à rester ici ?

- Je….ce n'est pas chez moi.

Devant le ton de nouveau élevé de Tsusuki, Hisoka stoppa ses mouvements quelques secondes. Autant le Shinigami avait conservé toute sa patience pour le sujet « Muraki » autant, Hisoka savait qu'il ne serait pas aussi bien disposé avec ce qu'il devait prendre pour un caprice de sa part.

- Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? Nous n'emménageons pas dans ce fichu château. C'est juste le temps de quelques jours. Tu n'as qu'à prendre cette retraite forcée pour une escapade en amoureux le temps d'un week-end. D'accord ? Dés que Tatsumi nous le permet, promis je te ramène aussi vite à l'appartement.

Pensant que ces paroles suffiraient à prouver sa bonne fois, Tsusuki déposa ses lèvres sur le cou découvert de son jeune amant. Malheureusement la tendresse de ses gestes tout comme ses promesses ne suffirent pas.

- Qui te dit que je veux rentrer chez toi ?

- Chez moi ? Hisoka, cet appart est autant le tien que le mien. Si c'est la déco qui ne te plait pas ou qui te donne cette impression de vivre chez moi plutôt que chez nous. Sache bien, que je te donne libre choix d'en faire ce que tu veux. Satisfait mon cœur ?

- Ce n'est pas ca.

- Alors quoi ? C'est tout de même bien plus grand et confortable que ce minuscule studio que tu gardes à Tokyo.

Devant le visage refermé, il savait que l'adolescent lui répondrait encore moins facilement que précédemment. Raffermissant sa prise sur les poignets de sa proie sans qu'il n'en ait réellement conscience, Tsusuki poursuivit sa recherche de la vérité. [3]

- Hisoka !!!

- …..

- HISOKA !!!!!!!

Quelque peu effrayé par la perte de contrôle de Tsusuki auparavant si doux et attentif, l'empathe ferma avec ses yeux, toutes portes d'entrées vers son esprit. Il ne voulait pas lui dire. Pas lui avouer les raisons. Si celles concernant son refus de partager son appartement venaient à se savoir, il serait sanctionné et renvoyé au fin fond du service des archives d'Emma Cho. Quant à ce qui le motivait à partir du château, il ne pouvait réellement pas l'expliquer.

Ok, il ne venait vraisemblablement pas d'utiliser la bonne méthode de persuasion. Pourtant, il ne s'agissait que de rester quelques jours. Vraiment pas de quoi en faire une raison d'état. Soupirant devant les réactions décidément toujours aussi imprévisibles du garçon, Tsusuki décida de s'éloigner de lui avant que d'ancienne terreur ne viennent refaire surface à cause de ses exclamations de voix. Il n'oubliait pas qu'Hisoka venait d'être victime d'une attaque frontale qui l'avait suffisamment affaibli pour la soirée.

- Tu as gagné. Je te laisse dormir.

A ses mots, Hisoka rouvrit aussitôt les yeux. Aucune chance qu'il dorme dans cette chambre. Il voulait rentrer chez lui. Non, plutôt partir d'ici à tout prix et quoiqu'il arrive. Mais comment lui faire comprendre plus clairement ? Il n'avait aucune raison valable. Juste un pressentiment si fort qu'il aurait été prêt à céder sur tout le reste. Même l'appartement du Shinigami situé non loin de là, lui conviendrait. Tout mais pas ici.

Sachant qu'il n'aurait plus aucune chance de le convaincre, Hisoka s'assit sur le lit dés que son partenaire fut debout. Arrivé à la porte d'entrée, celui-ci lui parla de nouveau sans même se retourner. 

- S'il te plait. Soit raisonnable pour ce soir et accepte l'hospitalité du comte.

- Je veux…..

- …rentrer, je sais. Malheureusement pour toi, cela ne risque pas d'arriver avant quelques jours. Que tu le souhaites ou pas, nous sommes tous consignés ici jusqu'à ce que Tatsumi en décide autrement.

Tsusuki n'en revenait pas lui-même de la dureté de ses paroles. Mais ce qui l'inquiétait surtout à cet instant était de savoir s'il était seulement capable de retenir un Shinigami aussi puissant qu'Hisoka ?

Trop surpris par la réaction plus qu'imprévue de Tsusuki, l'empathe ne réagit pas aussitôt. Celui qui lui murmurait encore des mots tendres il y avait quelques heures à peine pensait donc être dans la capacité de lui imposer son autorité ? Comment pouvait-il seulement penser qu'il accepterait de suivre ses ordres ? 

A peine Tsusuki eut-il le temps de franchir la porte séparant la chambre du salon privé qu'un souffle le plaqua au mur. Devant lui se trouvait déjà son petit ami.

- Comment comptes-tu me forcer à rester ?

- Je n'en ai aucune idée Hisoka. Mais une seule chose est sûre. Si je n'y arrive pas, tu ne sortiras pas pour autant d'ici sans moi.

Il n'en revenait pas. Tsusuki lui renouvelait des ordres sans sourcilier. Se sentant trahit une fois de plus, l'empathe voulu le frapper pour extérioriser sa colère et dans le même temps en profiter pour sortir de la pièce. Mais cela était sans compter sur un détail de choix. Tsusuki restait malgré tous ses progrès toujours beaucoup plus fort que lui. Sans qu'il ne puisse l'en empêcher, Hisoka se trouva de nouveau allongé de force sur le lit, son ex-petit ami le bloquant de son corps.

- Pourquoi Tsusuki ?

- Je n'ai aucune envie de te voir disparaître une nouvelle fois et d'apprendre que tu te trouves de nouveau entre les mains de ce médecin. Alors même si je dois te perdre pour mon comportement, il n'y a aucune chance que je change d'avis Hisoka. Que tu le souhaites ou non, je ne te lâche pas une seule seconde tant qu'on n'aura pas de nouveau mit la main sur ce dingue. Et ce, quoique tu m'obliges à faire pour cela.

Il ne s'attendait pas à ses raisons. Ni encore moins à voir tant d'émotion dans les yeux améthystes qui le surplombaient.

- Tu ne vois donc pas que je crève de trouille à l'idée qu'il puisse de nouveau te meurtrir comme la dernière fois ? Que je perds l'esprit à la seule pensée que je ne puisse encore rien y faire ou pire être trop faible et lui céder de nouveau si tu ne restes pas près de moi ?

Ne pouvant plus clairement expliquer ses motivations, Tsusuki abandonna toutes ses bonnes intentions pour se laisser tomber dans les bras de son ange. Bien loin de l'attitude contestataire qu'il avait eu un peu plus tôt, celui-ci serra ses bras autour du corps abandonné.

- Excuse moi.

- ….

- Je …..je n'avais pas compris.

- Tu croyais quoi Hisoka ? 

Se relevant juste un peu pour voir la réponse du jeune homme, Tsusuki n'en revint pas. De nouveau l'adolescent avec cette expression de pure détresse. Que pouvait donc cacher ce refus pour entraîner tant de stress chez lui ? Glissant une main sur l'une des joues de l'empathe, le Shinigami ne put s'empêcher de renouveler ses interrogations.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me caches Hisoka ?

Non pas encore. Pas encore cette question. Pas après la déclaration qu'il venait de lui offrir.

Réfutant d'un signe de tête, Hisoka se contenta de sortir de l'étreinte oppressante de son amant pour mieux se blottir contre lui. La soirée avait été éprouvante et leur dispute n'avait pas aidé à apaiser l'atmosphère. Epuisé, il se laissa alors réconforter par la présence rassurante de Tsusuki. Quelque soit les raisons de leur mésentente, il pouvait au moins être sûr d'une chose, cet homme-là ferait tout pour l'empêcher de souffrir à nouveau. 

- Ai shiteru koibito.

- Tsusuki, …

- hum ? 

- Ne me quitte pas.

- Hisoka.

Voyant qu'il s'accrochait à sa chemise de toutes ses forces, Tsusuki resserra leur étreinte.

- Soit sans crainte mon ange, je ne te quitte pas.

Ne pouvant pas lutter plus longtemps contre le sommeil, Hisoka cala finalement son visage dans le cou de son compagnon avant de fermer ses yeux et sombrer tout aussitôt dans le néant.

A suivre.

[1] On se demande pas du tout pourquoi ^_^!

[2] Je sais, ca lui va bien dire ca, alors qu'il est bien le premier a avoir vu le retour des tatouages ^_^ 

Mais attendez la suite avant de vous plaindre d'un quelconque mauvais suivis du scénario : miciiii ^__^!

[3] On se croirait dans un " X-file " ^_^;;; 

Alors notre petit Hisoka cache encore un shtit secret. Ben, viiii Y'a bien une petite histoire liée à leur appart respectifs et au château. D'un autre coté, c'est pas non plus extraordinaire, alors vous attendez pas à la révélation du siècle ^_^ Et pis, si ca se trouve Tsusuki trouvera rapidement LA solution à son problème existentiel.

Sur ce je vous laisse, j'ai une tonne de fic à écrire ^____^

Mimi Yuy surbookée ^_^;;


	3. Chap 2 : Infiltration

Auteur : Mimi Yuy

Email : mimimuffins@yahoo.fr  

Origine : Yami no matsuei 

Disclamer : Perso pas à moua, je ne fais que les emprunter

Genre : Encore une suite pour ne pas changer ^__^!! Yaoi aussi mais là si c'est une suite, c'est normal, hein ^^

Couple : Tsusuki x Hisoka

Arfff j'en aurais mis du temps pour vous l'écrire cette suite. D'un autre coté, j'avais prévenu qu'elle passerait au second plan après les autres. Enfin maintenant que j'ai terminé Fruits basket, je m'y recolle un peu plus. J'aimerais bien la finir pour me consacrer ensuite à mes deux originales en cours. Bref, merci déjà aux revieweuses courageuses ^ ^ Kaory et Mylennia. Je me dis parfois que c'est bête d'écrire sur cette série que personne ne lit mais bon, ce n'est pas comme si mon esprit avait abandonné cette histoire alors je compte bien finir ce dernier opus. Donc si y'en a qui attendaient la suite qu'ils se rassurent je suis de retour ^__^ !!

De l'or à l'émeraude Chap 2 : Infiltration. 

La soirée se terminait enfin. 

De manière discrète et diplomate Tatsumi avait réussit à faire savoir aux autres Shinigami que le Conte fatigué désirait que la  fête se termine plus tôt qu'à l'accoutumer. Le château enfin vide, Watari s'adossa épuisé contre la lourde porte de bois pour faire face à leurs deux amies.

- Cette fois-ci c'est bon. Y'a plus que nous.

- Vous croyez qu'Hisoka s'est remis de son attaque ?

- Nous vous tiendrons au courant. Il est temps pour vous de partir aussi.

- Quoi !!!

- Aya, s'il te plait.

- Chef, ce n'est pas juste. Pourquoi ?

- Ce n'est pas un choix mais un ordre. Alors rentrez et plus vite que ça !

Voyant clairement que Tatsumi avait prit une décision définitive, Yuma entraîna son amie et partenaire vers la sortie.

- N'oubliez pas de nous informer.

- Promis, je m'en chargerais moi-même.

- Merci Watari.

Les jeunes recrues enfin parties à leur tour, Tatsumi se dirigea vers l'escalier principal.

- Désolé de te presser Watari mais il serait aussi plus judicieux que tu ailles te changer. Il va falloir fouiller cette maison de fond en comble et ta robe n'est pas des plus adaptée si nous devons faire face à un nouveau monstre.

- Je sais.

Tatsumi venait d'être froid et brutal mais le Shinigami à la longue chevelure d'or toujours enserrée en chignon ne lui en tenait pas rigueur. L'heure n'était pas au batifolage. L'un des leurs avait été attaqué et rien ne leur garantissait que le responsable n'était pas encore dans les lieux.

- Va dans la chambre d'ami qui m'est réservé, tu trouveras de quoi te changer.

- Bien.

- Je vais voir Tsusuki avant d'aller parler au Conte.

- Je me dépêche.

- Je….je passe t'y prendre après ?

Une petite attention qui prouvait à elle seule que Watari avait bel et bien obtenu un statut à part pour le chef de service de la division Shokra. Comment ne pas en ressentir un sentiment de joie et de soulagement.

- Ca me ferait plaisir oui.

- Alors à tout de suite.

Sans plus parler Tatsumi monta trois à trois les marches pour rejoindre Tsusuki et Hisoka. 

Watari emprunta lui aussi le grand escalier. Sauf qu'à l'inverse de son compagnon, la longueur de la robe et les jupes bouffantes qui se trouvaient dessous ne lui permettait que de faire de tous petits pas très élégants certes mais ne l'aidant pas à se presser.  

Il atteignait enfin le premier étage où se trouvait la chambre de Tatsumi et avec de la chance un costume à sa taille quand un bruit attira son attention. Curieux de nature et quelques peu mis en confiance par son environnement, l'intérieur du château du conte n'avait encore jamais été violé par des forces maléfiques, Watari se dirigea vers son origine.

****

Tsusuki attendit une bonne heure avant de se détacher avec la plus extrême attention du corps blottit contre lui. Une fois libre de tout mouvement, il sortit toujours en silence de la chambre pour retrouver leur visiteur assis sur l'un des canapés du petit salon.

- Comment va t'il ?

- Mal Tatsumi. Il fait une fixation sur cette maison sans pouvoir m'en donner les raisons. Je ne comprends plus ses réactions et ça commence à me faire peur.

- Soit patient avec lui. La présence des marques sur sa peau lors de son attaque au parc, laisse à croire que Muraki a trouvé un moyen d'entrer dans le monde des morts.

- Un humain n'est pas censé en avoir la capacité.

- Nous ne devons pas le sous-estimer. Il nous a largement prouvé qu'il n'était pas un homme ordinaire.

Pensant aux sévices qu'Hisoka avait du subir de la part de ce médecin, Tsusuki garda le silence tandis que son chef reprenait ses explications.

- Je pense qu'inconsciemment son refus de rester entre ces murs est lié à la présence de Muraki. Si son corps est lié à cet homme, son esprit tente lui par tous les moyens de le sortir de ses griffes.

C'était si simple. Tsusuki commençait à s'en vouloir d'avoir pressé son partenaire pour qu'il accepte de lui dévoiler les raisons expliquant son désir de fuir le château. Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé tout seul ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

- Tous les invités sont partis. Le temps de prévenir le Conte monté dans les étages depuis plusieurs heures et nous pourrons commencer une fouille complète et sécuriser de nouveau le château. En attendant, toi tu ne quittes pas Hisoka une seule seconde. 

- Sur ce point, il n'y a aucun risque.

- Tu n'es pourtant pas avec lui à cet instant précis.

- Il dort à coté. 

- Dans une pièce comportant une fenêtre et un passage camouflé vers les galeries. Ne LE sous-estime pas Tsusuki.

- J'ai compris le message.

- Je repasse dans une heure.

- Bien.

Tatsumi se releva et allait sortir quand une petite voix venue de la chambre se fit soudainement entendre.

- Merci.

Surpris, les deux hommes se tournèrent vers l'adolescent à la mine fatigué qui les observait depuis la porte de la chambre. Un petit hochement de tête de la part de leur chef et celui-ci ouvrit la porte d'entrée.

- Vous trouverez bien à vous occuper pendant cette petite retraite imposée.

Un clin d'œil à destination de Tsusuki et il les laissa de nouveau seuls. 

La porte était à peine fermée qu'Hisoka vint aussitôt se nicher dans les bras de son amant. Rien de plus inquiétant quand on savait que le jeune homme refusait toujours de lui montrer sa fatigue ou ses faiblesses.

- Tu es parti.

- Désolé. Ca n'arrivera plus.

Ne pouvant s'empêcher de trembler sans raison, Hisoka se boudina dans les bras de son aîné avant de lui chuchoter sa demande.

- Fais moi l'amour.

- Quoi ?

- S'il te plait. Je ne veux plus sentir sa présence sur moi. Je veux l'oublier. 

Liant ses bras au cou de Tsusuki, l'adolescent se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour atteindre les lèvres de son partenaire et ainsi lui solliciter un baiser.

- Rien que toi. Pas lui….. rien que toi.  

Comment ne pas répondre à cet appel désespéré. Avec douceur, Tsusuki commença donc par donner le baiser quémandé sans jamais brutaliser les lèvres offertes. Puis avec lenteur, il remonta l'une de ses mains sous la chemise de son compagnon tandis que la seconde s'attachait à la déboutonner avec facilité. Il n'était pas totalement d'accord pour répondre à la demande d'Hisoka aux vues de son état d'anxiété mais rien ne l'empêchait toutefois de lui donner un peu de tendresse. 

Bien qu'ils n'arrivaient qu'aux prémices de leurs premières caresses, Hisoka montra de sérieux signes de faiblesse au niveau des jambes. Alors sans plus attendre, Tsusuki l'allongea sur le divan où il le rejoint aussitôt.

- Tsusuki….

- chut… je suis là mon ange.

Gardant son rythme lent et langoureux, le Shinigami entreprit de mordiller délicatement la peau anémiée du cou de sa victime consentante. Avec de la chance, Hisoka finirait par oublier la présence des marques de nouveau présentes sur sa peau.

****

Au premier étage, Watari s'approchait doucement mais sûrement vers l'origine d'un bruit pour le moins étrange. Une suite de murmures qui lui rappelait étrangement une prière dite en latin. S'attendant à surprendre le Conte dans une situation étrange, le Shinigami ouvrit sans un bruit une porte pour découvrir…leur pire ennemi. N'attendant pas plus, il referma aussi vite le battant de bois prêt à chercher du renfort. Mais à peine avait-il fait un pas qu'une présence se faisait clairement ressentir derrière lui.

- Vous cherchiez quelque chose peut-être ?

N'ayant guère le choix, Watari se retourna pour faire face au docteur Kazutaka.

- Comment êtes-vous entrez ?

- Votre cher Conte m'a invité cela va de soit.

Loin d'accepter cette réponse, le Dieu de la mort n'attendit pas d'avantage pour affronter son adversaire. Ce dernier avait bien trop fait souffrir leurs amis pour qu'il accepte de rester devant lui sans réagir. C'est ainsi que Watari envoya une impulsion à son adversaire qui ne recula pas d'un pas.

- C'est tout ce que vous savez faire ?

Agacé par son ton emprunt d'arrogance, Watari fit imploser de véritables boules de feu contre Muraki.

****

Avec habileté, Tsusuki avait réussi à débarrasser son partenaire de ses vêtements, le faisant doucement glisser sur les rives d'un plaisir déjà mainte fois partagé. Tout aurait pu être parfait, la douceur de leurs gestes, la tendresse de leur baiser et l'amour exprimé dans chaque mot murmuré avec passion quand les yeux du plus jeune enfin détendu se rouvrirent dans un sursaut de surprise.

Un sentiment de panique le prenait soudain à la gorge aussi sûrement qu'il sentait ce feu brûlant s'installer dans ses entrailles. Apeuré à l'idée de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, Hisoka chercha à ignorer tous les symptômes. Il ne voulait pas. Pas encore. Pas ça. Dans un espoir désespéré, il réclama encore les lèvres de son amant. Il ne pouvait plus respirer sans le sentir en lui, contre lui, avec lui.

Sentant très nettement un changement dans la réaction de son amant, Tsusuki se releva légèrement pour voir des pupilles dilatés et un corps recouvert de sueurs froides. 

- Hisoka ça va ?

Au signe finalement négatif obtenu, Tsusuki se sentit lui aussi prêt à paniquer. Il ne comprenait vraiment plus l'adolescent. C'était lui qui avait demandé qu'ils fassent l'amour. Il ne l'avait pas forcé à quoique ce soit alors pourquoi semblait-il voir réapparaître les peurs nocturne de son compagnon ? Etait-ce la présence de Muraki non loin d'eux qui agissait sur son subconscient ? Et si tel était le cas, comment pouvait-il seulement lui venir en aide dans ces conditions ? Car loin de le repousser, le jeune homme tentait dans des gestes incohérents à le garder au plus prêt de lui.

- Dis moi ce que je dois faire ?

- Il est ici.

- Muraki ? Où ?

- Dans la maison. Je le sens. A l'intérieur, ça brûle de plus en plus fort.

Face à la souffrance de son ange, Tsusuki s'apprêtait à partir à la recherche de renfort quand il se rappela des conseils de Tatsumi. En aucune manière, il ne devait le laisser seul.

- Penses-tu que Tatsumi ou Watari pourrait mieux t'aider à faire passer ce… cette brûlure ?

De nouveau, il obtint un signe négatif. 

- Hisoka. Qu'est-ce que… 

- Rien à faire….juste avec moi. … quitte pas….

Le voyant serrer les dents, Tsusuki cru devenir fou. Comment assister au spectacle de la personne que vous aimer se tordant de douleur. Ne sachant quoi faire d'autre, il s'assit correctement tout en prenant dans ses bras le corps tremblant et déchiré par la douleur de son compagnon. 

****

Watari n'arrivait à rien. Toutes ses attaques s'étaient soldées par des échecs. A croire que le médecin absorbait tout bonnement l'énergie dirigée vers lui sans que cela ne lui fasse le moindre effet. Lui en revanche pâtissait des attaques reçues. Sa robe était déjà en lambeaux, ses cheveux à moitié défaits et une douleur lancinante remontait le long de son épaule gauche.

Le coup final semblait être proche et fatal pour lui quand une bulle de protection l'entoura de manière inattendue. Etonné mais aussi vidé de ses forces, Watari s'écroula sur ses genoux. Devant lui se trouvait Tatsumi qui en une seule incantation frappait de toutes ses forces leur ennemi. 

Un cri perçant en direction de la chambre de Tsusuki dévia l'ombre de Shokra quelques secondes de son objectif. Quelques secondes qui suffirent à Muraki pour disparaître comme le vent. Sachant qu'il n'arriverait pas à le retrouver aussi vite, Tatsumi s'approcha de son compagnon. Ce dernier se relevait avec difficulté pour épousseter ses derniers jupons.

- Je suis désolé.

- De quoi ?

- La robe. Tu avais raison, ce n'était pas approprié pour un combat.

- Tu es encore vivant, c'est l'essentiel.

- Mais elle est foutue maintenant.

- Comme si c'était important.

Ne brutalisant pas plus son ami par ses gestes ou son ton habituellement acerbe, Tatsumi s'approcha de Watari pour l'aider à garder son équilibre. Puis, il entreprit de détacher doucement les dernières attaches du chignon défait pour permettre aux cheveux blond de retomber doucement sur ses épaules.

Touché par ce geste, Watari lui sourit en retour.

- Merci

- Plus personne ne reste seul à présent.

- Et le Conte ?

- Cet idiot s'est entiché de notre docteur.

- Ah.

- Il n'y a plus de temps à perdre. Je suis persuadé que le cri provenait d'Hisoka. Alors, on récupère quelques vêtements et on les rejoint.

- Hai.

Se laissant conduire, Watari suivit son chef et amant. Comme prévu, ils prirent dans la chambres de quoi se changer avant de se précipiter sans plus attendre vers la chambre des deux autres Shinigami.

****

A la suite d'un pic incontestable dans sa souffrance, Hisoka avait laissé échapper un cri déchirant de douleur avant de se laisser retomber à la limite de la conscience. Doucement, sa respiration se fit alors de moins en moins rapide. Les caresses de son compagnon finissaient même pas sembler l'apaiser.

- Hisoka ?

- Pas seul…

- Fais moi confiance, quoiqu'il arrive, je ne t'abandonne plus.

- fatigu….

- Alors dors mon ange. Fais moi confiance, je reste avec toi.

Hisoka s'évanoui plus qu'il ne s'endormit dans les bras d'un Tsusuki dont le stress des dernières heures ne cessait de croître. Luttant pour ne pas craquer à son tour, il décida de leur rendre un minimum de décence avant l'arrivée qu'il jugeait très prochaine de leurs compagnons. 

A suivre.

Vous l'attendiez plus hein ^__^

Nan, je n'ai pas abandonné cette fic. J'avais dis et je répète juste que je prend mon temps pour l'écrire.

De toute façon, cette 4eme partie sera assez courte. Encore deux chapitres je pense avant l'épilogue.

Après tout, la nuit qui commence peut pas durer plus de 20h non plus ^^

Dans le chapitre suivant vous aller enfin savoir ce qui explique l'attitude pour le moins étrange d'Hisoka depuis le début de cette fic ^^

A bientôt.

mimi yuy


	4. chap 3 : Nouveau lien

Auteur : Mimi Yuy

Email : mimimuffins@yahoo.fr  

Origine : Yami no matsuei 

Disclamer : Perso pas à moua, je ne fais que les emprunter

Genre : Encore une suite pour ne pas changer ^__^!! Yaoi aussi mais là si c'est une suite, c'est normal, hein ^^

Couple : Tsusuki x Hisoka

Heu… me revoilà ^_^   Je sais pas s'il me reste des lecteurs mais si c'est le cas, je leur prie de bien vouloir me pardonner pour ma lenteur. Je vous accorde qu'entre « prendre son temps » et « produire un chapitre tous les deux mois », il y a un monde. Aujourd'hui, loin de moi l'idée de vous promettre l'impossible, je tiens à vous dire que j'ai enfin repris avec volonté cette fic. Après l'avoir relu (et corrigé au passage quelques fautes ^_~), J'ai aussi déjà écris les deux épilogues. (viii y'en aura deux ^^) Il ne me reste donc plus qu'à m'attaquer au dernier chapitre qui les précède. En d'autres termes, vous allez enfin avoir la suite et fin de cette fanfics d'ici la fin du mois. En attendant, de nouveau pardon pour ma lenteur et cette histoire somme toute, peu originale que je vous offre. Bonne lecture quand même ^_^ 

De l'or à l'émeraude Chap 3 : Nouveau lien. 

Après avoir assisté impuissant à la souffrance de son compagnon, Tsusuki garda ce dernier dans ses bras de nombreuses minutes. Voir l'être aimé se tordre ainsi de douleur était pour lui bien plus pénible que supporter une blessure sur sa propre personne. A présent, il se sentait perdu. Jamais encore, il n'avait eu à combattre un ennemi invisible. Du moins,  si l'on exceptait ses propres angoisses qui l'avaient de si nombreuses années hantées à en perdre la raison. 

- Hisoka ?

Malgré son insistance, le jeune garçon ne répondit toujours pas. Plongé dans un état second, il semblait avoir perdu jusqu'à ses moindres réflexes musculaires. Ce n'était plus qu'une poupée de chiffons qu'il gardait précieusement serré contre son cœur. Tentant avec effort de mettre de coté toutes ses peurs, Tsusuki voulu déjà comprendre l'étrangeté de cette attaque. Pourquoi Hisoka avait-il été le seul touché ? 

Se relevant finalement, Tsusuki allongea délicatement le corps inerte sur le sofa avant de se rhabiller convenablement. Ceci fait, il s'agenouilla sur le sol pour découvrir avec stupéfaction de multiples traces sur le cops pâle du jeune homme. Comment pouvait-il avoir obtenue ses blessures ? Elles étaient apparues sans que quiconque ne pose sa main sur lui et ce après qu'il lui ait ôté ses vêtements. Semblables à des brûlures, l'une de ces traces se trouvait à l'emplacement exact de son cœur. La frôlant délicatement, il ressentit une chaleur anormale s'en dégager. A croire que la peau brûlait littéralement de l'intérieur. 

Finalement, ce fut le son distinct d'un gémissement qui l'incita à enlever sa main.  

- Excuse moi.

De nouveau conscient, Hisoka souleva ses paupières avec difficulté, offrant malgré tout un léger sourire à son coéquipier.

- Ce n'est pas grave.

- Tu saurais expliquer ce qu'il vient de se passer ?

- Je……je ne sais pas trop Tsusuki. Mais j'aimerais me rhabiller. Je sens que Tatsumi approche.

- Bien sur.

Sortant quelques secondes de la pièce pour se rendre dans la chambre, Tsusuki en ramena un Yukata fait d'un mélange de soie brodée et de coton [1]. Mais déjà il surprenait Hisoka tentant de remettre sa chemise de costume.

- Attend. Enfile plutôt ça.

- Mais ?

- Ne sois pas bête. Blessé comme tu l'es, ça ne sert à rien de raviver les plaies avec ces vêtements.

Ne cherchant pas à lui opposer la moindre résistance, Hisoka acquiesça, acceptant même son aide pour enfiler ce kimono d'intérieur. Enfin décent, Tsusuki l'installa de nouveau en position semi assise. Il allait alors lui demander s'il pouvait l'aider à se soigner quand la porte de leur chambre s'ouvrit brutalement.

- Ca va vous deux ?

Ignorant les réponses données, Tatsumi tenta de faire le point sur la situation. Hisoka assit sur la longueur du sofa présentait un visage mortellement pâle. Tandis que Tsusuki agenouillé à ses pieds, laissait exprimer sur ses traits toute son inquiétude. Il ne faisait donc aucun doute que la réponse à la question de Watari était négative. 

- Muraki vous a attaqué ?

- Non, nous n'avons vu personne.

S'approchant des deux hommes, Tatsumi allait dire quelque chose, quand il aperçu derrière le pan du kimono relâché une marque qu'il ne connaissait que trop. Ecartant délicatement un peu plus le vêtement, le Shinigami du se rendre à l'évidence. C'était absolument impossible et pourtant les faits étaient là !

N'appréciant pas de voir son chef, déshabiller ainsi son compagnon, Tsusuki voulu lui faire barrage. Hisoka avait suffisamment souffert pour la soirée. Il n'était pas utile de venir en ajouter un peu plus.

- Tatsumi qu'est-ce que tu….

- Calme toi Tsusuki. Et fais moi plaisir veux-tu ? Accompagne Watari dans la chambre. Il a besoin d'aide pour délasser son corset.

- Si ça ne te dérange pas, je préfère rester là.

- Tatsumi, je peux très bien m'en charger tout seul. Ne vous occupez donc pas de moi.

N'ayant aucune envie d'obliger Tsusuki à venir avec lui alors qu'Hisoka semblait en si mauvais point, le scientifique s'isola aussitôt dans la petite chambre.

- Vas-y.

- Tatsumi..

- S'il te plait.

- Mais…

- C'est un ordre !

Ne pouvant pas le lui refuser dans ces conditions, Tsusuki se releva contraint et forcé. 

- Et ferme la porte.

Comprenant finalement que leur chef devait vouloir parler en privé avec Hisoka, il s'exécuta sans plus chercher à le contredire. Peut-être réussirait-il à comprendre ce qui venait de leur arriver.

Enfin seuls, Tatsumi, dégagea un peu plus la gorge et une partie de la poitrine de son plus jeune agent. A la suite du cri hurlé par le jeune homme quelques minutes plus tôt, le Shinigami avait commencé à soupçonner quelque chose. Il espérait se tromper mais à la vue de la marque principale présente sur la peau laiteuse, ces derniers doutes venaient de s'envoler. Doucement, il apposa sa main sur la brûlure qui continuait à s'enfoncer dans la profondeur de la chair. A son contact Hisoka eut le réflexe de se reculer. 

- Fais moi confiance et ne bouge pas. 

Réprimant un gémissement, Hisoka n'en resta pas moins immobile. Avec calme et sans froid, Tatsumi fit alors entrer une nouvelle chaleur dans son corps, intensifiant un peu plus la brûlure. L'empathe réprimait de son mieux cette douleur supplémentaire, serrant fortement les yeux et les poings quand soudain tout cessa. En sueur, il rouvrit les yeux pour apercevoir que la marque et la douleur venaient de disparaître.

Devant l'interrogation muette du jeune homme, Tatsumi lui expliqua le peu qu'il venait lui-même de comprendre.

- J'ignore comment, mais tu as été victime d'une de mes attaques. Son but est de blesser ma proie mais avant tout d'y déposer une sorte de balise me permettant de la retrouver. Il m'est donc tout autant possible de la créer que de la faire disparaître. 

- Merci

- Le problème de fond est que cette marque était destinée au docteur Kazutaka. Watari se battait contre lui quand je l'ai retrouvé. 

- …

- J'aimerais vraiment que tu m'aides à comprendre comment tu as pu recevoir ce qui lui était destiné.

- …

Voyant le visage se détourner, Tatsumi fut convaincu que l'adolescent avait une réponse à lui soumettre. De ce fait, il tenta de le forcer à se confier.

- Même si tu n'as aucune certitude, n'hésite pas à me parler de tes doutes.

Ne voulant pas que les autres puisse l'entendre, Hisoka murmura alors quelques mots. N'ayant pas saisi le sens de ces derniers, Tatsumi se rapprocha un peu plus encore.

- C'est notre lien. 

- Avec Muraki ?

Hochement positif.

- Je sens qu'il a changé. Tout comme je peux vous assurer qu'il est tout proche. 

- Tu étais déjà capable de ressentir sa présence par le passé. En quoi est-ce nouveau ? 

- Il n'y a plus que ça. Lors de son combat contre Watari, je le sentais en moi. J'avais la sensation d'être présent. Si bien que je recevais tous les coups portés par Watari aussi violemment que s'ils avaient été perpétrés sur mon propre corps. Je le protège. Je ne sais pas comment mais il a réussi à faire de moi une sorte de bouclier qui aspire les attaques de ses adversaires.

- Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûr ? Pourquoi cela ne serait-il pas du au contre-coup de ton agression dans les jardins.

- Tatsumi. Tu as dis toi-même que la marque t'appartenait.

Après quelques minutes de réflexion, le Shinigami trancha.

- Nous allons te faire partir d'ici au plus vite dans ce cas.

- Ca ne changera rien. Je le voulais au départ. Mais je sens bien que ce serait inutile. Maintenant que nous avons été en contact, le sort fonctionnera quelque soit la distance.

- Ce n'est pas si sur.

- Tatsumi.

- D'accord. J'admets que tu es le mieux placé pour savoir. 

Ne sachant comment réagir, Tatsumi se releva pour faire quelques pas. La situation se compliquait grandement. S'ils réussissaient à trouver le médecin maléfique pour le combattre de nouveau, il leur faudrait prendre le risque de blesser un peu plus encore le jeune Shinigami. Dans une situation pareille, le chef de la division Shokra qu'il était ne devait avoir aucune hésitation et agir de manière professionnelle. Cela impliquait si nécessaire d'accepter au besoin, le sacrifice de l'un de ses agents pour le bien d'une mission. Mais malgré ses siècles d'expérience, il arrivait parfois qu'il ne se sente plus apte à supporter les responsabilités de son poste. Comment pouvait-il prendre la décision de sacrifier le jeune empathe dans l'unique but d'éliminer un assassin ?

- Nous devons en finir ce soir Tatsumi. Il n'y a pas de doute à avoir. Nous devons le tuer ce soir.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi Hisoka ne lui facilitait-il pas la tache en agissant comme si sa vie n'avait aucune importance.

- Si nous tentons d'agir, tu risques de mourir. 

- Nous n'avons pas le choix.

- Je refuse de prendre ce risque.

- Je rectifie Tatsumi. Je ne te laisse pas le choix. Moi, je refuse de le sentir ainsi en moi plus longtemps.

- Hisoka.

- …

Le Shinigami allait s'opposer une nouvelle fois quand la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit enfin. Face à lui. Watari habillé d'un pantalon large et d'une chemise foncée. Comme toujours malgré ces vêtements simples, le jeune homme était magnifique. Rien de mieux ou de pire, pour ressentir un pincement au cœur. Comment Tsusuki et Watari accepterait son autorité s'il venait à laisser l'empathe se faire tuer sans plus s'en soucier.

- On peut venir ?

Sachant qu'il ne pourrait pas le leur interdire sans élever un peu plus les soupçons, Tatsumi lui fit signe que oui. Aussitôt, Tsusuki s'avança à son tour pour se diriger vers son coéquipier. A sa plus grande surprise, celui-ci semblait déjà moins affaiblit. Quelque peu rassuré, le Shinigami posa la question qui le hantait depuis l'arrivée de leurs amis.

- Que c'est-il passé ?

Devant les yeux résolument inquiets d'Hisoka qui craignait que son secret soit révélé, Tatsumi décida de répondre.

- Muraki semble avoir trouvé un moyen d'attaquer et blesser Hisoka à distance.

- Comment comptons-nous l'empêcher d'agir ainsi plus longtemps ?

- On le cherche dans tout le château pour le mettre une bonne fois pour toute hors d'état de nuire. 

- Hisoka, ce n'est pas à toi de décider.

Le plus jeune regardant avec une rage peu contenue Tatsumi, Tsusuki, lui comprit un peu mieux l'amélioration de son état. Il n'y avait rien de mieux qu'une petite dispute avec son chef pour se remettre d'aplomb.

- Ecoutez moi bien.  J'admets que nous ne pouvons pas laisser ce médecin s'amuser à nous narguer en entrant aussi facilement dans le domaine des morts. Mais que nous soyons clairs. Je le veux vivant ! Hors de question de vous lancer dans une lutte acharnée avec lui.

Disant cela, Tatsumi ne quitta à son tour, à aucun instant les yeux clairs d'Hisoka. Celui-ci comprenant les raisons exactes de ses recommandations, le remercia d'un hochement imperceptible de la tête. 

- Ce qui a été fait peut toujours être défait. Aussi nous nous assurerons que son lien avec Hisoka soit définitivement détruit avant de le conduire aux portes d'Hadès. Cela vous convient-il ?

Aux trois affirmations, l'affaire était entendue. Les Shinigami allaient partir à la chasse. Pour cela, Hisoka se releva enfin. Il allait alors faire quelques pas quand il perdit son équilibre, soutenu aussi vite par son compagnon. 

- Il serait plus raisonnable que tu restes ici. 

- je…

Ne laissant pas parler le plus jeune, ce fut Tatsumi qui contredit le petit ami surprotecteur.

- Hisoka est un agent comme toi et Watari. Ce ne sont pas de légères blessures qui l'empêcheront de nous suivre.

Voulant le contredire, Tsusuki écarta le kimono pour mettre à jour les brûlures qu'il portait. Mais à sa plus grande surprise ces dernières n'existaient plus. 

- Nous partons tous les quatre. Par la suite, si l'on venait à se séparer, personne ne reste jamais seul. Si vous n'êtes pas tous les trois ensembles alors l'un de vous est à mes cotés. Aucune autre exception ne sera tolérée. Suis-je clair ?

Cette fois-ci, Tatsumi obtient des consentements plus ou moins mitigés. Autant Watari était rassuré par ses ordres. Autant le comportement de Tsusuki exprimait qu'il ne rêvait plus que d'une chose : Faire payer à Muraki son énième persécution sur celui qu'il aimait. Si seulement, il savait la nature exacte de sa dernière exaction. 

Les quatre hommes allaient enfin sortirent de la chambres quand un bruit sourd se fit entendre au niveau supérieur.

- Qu'est-ce que c'était ?

- Nous n'allons pas tarder à le savoir.

Ouvrant la marche, Tatsumi s'approcha de la porte principale pour l'ouvrir, très vite accompagné de Watari.

Derrière eux, Tsusuki restait stupéfait pas l'absence des marques qui semblaient un peu plus tôt si douloureuses. Il ne les avait pas rêvé, n'est-ce pas ? 

- Ne me regarde pas comme ça Tsusuki. C'est Tatsumi qui les a fait partir.

- Comment ?

- Si je le savais, je n'aurais pas attendu qu'il nous rejoigne pour agir avant.

Trouvant cette remarque pleine de bon sens, Tsusuki se permit de perdre encore quelques précieuses secondes dans la chasse au psychopathe pour embrasser délicatement les lèvres de son coéquipier. Il avait eu si peur pour lui.

- Ca va aller ?

- Ne te fais pas tant de soucis pour moi Tsusuki.

- Tu peux dire et faire ce que tu voudras. Je m'en ferais toujours pour toi.

- Tsu…

- Je t'aime.

Cédant à ses paroles si douces, Hisoka, rendit finalement le tendre baiser avec un peu plus de passion. Qui sait, peut-être était-ce là leur tout dernier.

- Vous venez ?!!

- Oui, oui…

S'échappant des bras de son aîné, Hisoka fit signe à son compagnon de passer devant lui. 

Alors que Tsusuki rejoignait donc Watari pour partir en direction de l'escalier, Hisoka aperçu une main venir se poser sans avertissement sur ses yeux. Attiré en arrière, il sentit aussi la présence rassurante du torse de Tatsumi le préserver de toute chute. Une fraction de seconde plus tard et ses jambes flageolantes étaient de nouveau stables et bien assurées.

- Qu'est-ce que….. ?

- J'ai pensé qu'un peu d'énergie, ne te ferait pas de mal.

- Merci.

- Allons-y maintenant. 

- Attend.

- hum ?

- S'il te plait, ne leur dis rien.

- Ce n'est pas à toi de prendre cette décision.

- Mais…

- Nous verrons tout cela le moment venu. Maintenant suis moi.

Ce fut dans un silence complet que les Shinigami arrivèrent enfin à l'étage d'où provenait le bruit étrange, perçu quelques minutes plus tôt. Ils en parcouraient toutes les pièces quand ils comprirent enfin l'origine de ce bruit sourd. Devant eux se trouvait allongé sur le sol, le corps immobile du comte.

A suivre.

[1] Vêtement d'intérieur entre le kimono et le peignoir.

De nouveau, je tiens à présenter mes excuses pour le temps intolérable que je mets pour écrire chaque si petit chapitre de cette fanfic. Pour ma défense, il faut savoir que j'avais beaucoup de fic en cours et que j'ai entreprit de toutes les finir petit à petit. Me consacrant exclusivement à celle-ci actuellement, le prochain chapitre sera là très, très vite ^_^v 

mimi yuy


	5. Chap 4 : Sacrifice

Auteur : Mimi Yuy

Email : mimimuffins@yahoo.fr  

Origine : Yami no matsuei 

Disclamer : Perso pas à moua, je ne fais que les emprunter

Genre : Encore une suite pour ne pas changer ^__^!! Yaoi aussi mais là si c'est une suite, c'est normal, hein ^^

Couple : Tsusuki x Hisoka

Et voilà le quatrième et dernier chapitre de ma fic. Je sais que ça donne l'idée que c'est très, voir trop, court. Mais vu comment ça va finir, j'avais pas moyen d'allonger la sauce ^_^;;; 

Miciii bocou, bocou Vale-rafale pour ta review, je vois qu'il me reste encore une lectrice ^_^ 

J'espère que cette fois-ci la suite n'aura pas été trop longue pour toi ^^

Bonne lecture à toutes les hypothétiques âmes de passage sur cette page ^_^x

De l'or à l'émeraude Chap 4 : Sacrifice. 

Les quatre Shinigami n'en croyaient pas leurs yeux. Devant eux se trouvait étendu sur le sol, le corps du maître des lieux à quelques centimètres d'un buste en bronze. Ignorant s'il était blessé, mort ou juste sonné, Watari se pencha aussitôt sur lui. 

- Alors ?

- Rien de grave. Il s'en sortira avec une belle bosse.

Ne pouvant toutefois laisser ainsi l'homme qui portait toujours son masque d'argent, les Shinigami le portèrent jusqu'à sa chambre pour l'installer sur son lit. Ils allaient repartirent sans plus tarder à la recherche de leur visiteur indésirable lorsque Tatsumi s'aperçu qu'Hisoka tanguait dangereusement.

- On y va ?

- …

- Tatsumi !

Sorti de ses pensées par son compagnon, Tatsumi ne prit pas une seconde de réflexion pour lui répondre. Quelque chose le gênait et il ne voulait pas en parler à leurs amis. 

- Partez devant, toi et Tsusuki. On vous rejoint tout de suite. 

- Pourquoi ?

- J'aimerais m'assurer de quelque chose et j'ai besoin de l'empathie d'Hisoka pour le faire.

- Bien.

- Nous vous rejoignons très vite.

Tsusuki aurait pu lui aussi émettre des questions quant à leur séparation. Mais il n'en était que rassuré. Personne ne pouvait être plus à l'abri de Muraki qu'auprès de Tatsumi et pour lui, cela seul comptait. Son compagnon hors de tout danger, il pourrait ainsi partir à la recherche de ce médecin et enfin se venger comme il en rêvait depuis des mois !

Resté seuls avec l'adolescent, Tatsumi demanda enfin des explications.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Tu ne devrais plus avoir de problème d'équilibre avec l'énergie que je t'ai confié tout à l'heure.

- Je tentais d'analyser la nature de ce nouveau lien que Muraki a créé entre nous. Mais je crois m'être surestimé. Je n'arrive pas bien à vous suivre et me projeter dans l'espace en même temps.

- De quoi as-tu besoin pour réussir ?

- Je…je ne veux pas nous faire perdre plus de temps.

- Répond à la question !

- Juste un peu de calme et quelques minutes pour….. tenter une expérience. Mais…

Avant qu'il n'ait pu finir sa phrase, Tatsumi le rassura aussi vite.

- Prend le temps qu'il te faut et plonge aussi profondément que nécessaire. Je reste à tes cotés pour protéger ton esprit. 

Voyant que le jeune homme ne réagissait pas, Tatsumi insista.

- Je ne me répéterais pas Hisoka.

Rassuré de voir qu'il se doutait de ce qu'il comptait mettre en œuvre, ce fut sans plus d'hésitations que l'adolescent s'assit à terre pour entrer en transe. Fermant les yeux, il se laissa doucement glisser dans un état second lui permettant de sentir autour de lui le moindre nodule d'énergie [1] traversant chaque meuble, humain et végétaux présent dans le château. Alors, il se concentra sur sa propre personne. Il devait trouver l'un des liens invisibles entre l'énergie et sa matière qui n'était pas à sa place. En d'autres termes, découvrir l'attache imposée  par Muraki sur son corps et au travers duquel, il lui renvoyait la moindre attaque dont il était victime.

La recherche fut laborieuse mais une réussite complète. Analysant les propriétés empruntes à ce lien ténu le jeune homme comprit qu'il lui serait impossible de le sectionner. Muraki connaissait trop en profondeur l'emprunte de son esprit depuis leur dernier face à face dans le parc au kiosque. [2] Pour le détruire, la seule solution restait donc la mort de l'un d'entre eux. 

Il en arrivait à cette conclusion quand il aperçu une lumière vive se déplacer le long du nodule qu'il analysait. A peine eut-il le temps de se déconnecter pour minimiser l'impact, qu'il devait supporter une décharge d'énergie d'une incroyable violence. Quelque part dans le château, un combat contre le médecin venait de commencer.

Etant resté assis aux cotés de l'empathe tout le temps nécessaire à ce dernier, Tatsumi le sentit revenir à lui de manière précipitée. Que se passait-il encore ?

- Hisoka ?

- Ils l'ont retrouvé.

- Comment le sais-tu ?

- Ils….ils commencent à l'attaquer.

- K'so.

Perdant de manière définitive, tout le flegme qui faisait de lui un immortel froid et distant, Tatsumi prit le jeune homme par la main, pour le relever et l'entraîner avec lui jusqu'aux autres.

- Où sont-ils ?

- Je….. la salle des armes.

Tatsumi pressant un peu plus le pas, Hisoka perdit l'équilibre. Il sentait que Tsusuki venait de faire appel à l'un de ses Shikigami. Le coup porté était si brutal qu'il ne pu cette fois-ci retenir un cri de douleur déchirant avant de  s'effondrer sur le sol. Ses mains et bras soudainement recouverts de coupures fines, l'empathe commençait à perdre beaucoup de sang.

Ne pouvant l'abandonner ainsi, Tatsumi le prit tout simplement dans ses bras. Il devait se presser de retrouver leurs compagnons où Tsusuki allait commettre l'irréparable. Sur le chemin, le Shinigami n'en oublia pas moins de s'informer sur les dernières découvertes de son agent.

*-*-*-*-*-*

Le combat bien qu'engagé depuis une dizaine de minute restait des plus étranges. Tsusuki n'y comprenait rien. Quelque soit les coups portés sur le médecin, ce dernier n'en semblait pas le moins du monde affecté. Ce n'était pas possible d'éviter aussi facilement chacune de ses attaques. Comment pouvait-il seulement absorber aussi aisément leur énergie ?

Comprenant très vite qu'il ne réussirait jamais à le tuer seul, Tsusuki fit appel à l'un de ses Shikigami les plus puissants. Mais ce dernier n'eut pas plus d'effet. Face à cette constatation, Watari allait se joindre à lui quand une voix forte les stoppèrent dans leur attaque.

- Ca suffit !!!!

Malgré sa surprise, Tsusuki tenta de porter son dernier coup quand une bulle d'énergie l'entoura empêchant ainsi tout contact avec Muraki. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait à Tatsumi de protéger leur ennemi de ses attaques ?

En quête de réponse, le jeune homme se retourna vers son chef pour voir l'inimaginable. Hisoka en sang gisait dans les bras de leur aîné. La peur au ventre, il voulu s'approcher d'eux quand il buta aux parois de la bulle d'énergie.

- Tatsumi, laisse moi sortir.

Aussitôt que le bouclier fut levé, Tsusuki se précipita vers eux.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- N'attaque plus Muraki.

- Quoi ?

- Tu n'as donc toujours rien compris Tsususki ? Quelle déception. 

A quelques pas seulement d'eux, Muraki regarda avec plaisir l'état de sa chère petite poupée. Son incantation était des plus réussis. 

- Tu veux peut-être que je te fasse une petite démonstration de l'étendu du lien qui nous relie, très cher Tsususki ?

Ne leur laissant pas le temps à la parole, le médecin laissa passer la lame de son poignard le long de son cou. Cette démonstration terminée, deux des Shinigami ne comprirent pas mieux ce qu'il voulait leur montrer. Il ne s'était même pas blessé. Mais aux plaintes émises dans un murmure derrière lui, Tsusuki se retourna pour apercevoir un spectacle d'horreur. Là où la lame semblait avoir caressé la cou de Muraki, se trouvait à présent une coupure béante sur celui de son coéquipier.

- C'est impossible !

- Bien sur que si mon cher petit démon. Ton compagnon est à moi. Depuis le début de notre combat, il reçoit chacune de tes attaques. Cela te fait plaisir d'apprendre que tu es celui qui l'entraîne chaque minute un peu plus vers la mort ?

- Non !!!!!!!!

- Allons, Tsusuki ne soit pas si déçu. Je te laisse le choix. Que préfères-tu ? Je le tue de mes mains où tu m'en empêches en m'attaquant sachant ce que cela entraînera ?

Piégés ! Ils étaient piégés par ce fou !!  

- Il faut le tuer Tsusuki. S'il te plait, tue moi.

Se tournant de nouveau vers Hisoka qui était à présent allongé à terre mais toujours dans les bras de Tatsumi, le Shinigami ne su que répondre. Pourquoi lui demandait-il d'agir ainsi ? Comment pouvait-il concevoir qu'il accepterait de le blesser volontairement ?

- Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir dit plus tôt Hisoka ?

- Que c'est touchant cette petite scène. Assez patienté. Je vais décider pour toi.

Muraki s'appétait à leur envoyer une attaque de toute puissance quand Hisoka l'en empêcha en créant à son tour un bouclier d'énergie similaire à celui généré par Tatsumi un peu plus tôt. Il était même évident que le jeune empathe venait de profiter de sa proximité avec le Shinigami pour utiliser les pouvoirs de ce dernier à ses propres fins. Une capacité rare qu'il utilisait couramment sur les Shikigami généré par Tsusuki.

- Laisse moi deviner Hisoka. Tu refuses de jouer selon mes règles et souhaites te battre contre moi ?

- A ton avis ?

- Bien, je vais être magnanime. Puisque tu n'en as plus pour longtemps, j'accède à ta requête. 

Un échange de regard avec Tatsumi, et Hisoka tenta non sans son aide de se relever.  

- Hisoka nous pouvons trouver un autre moyen de défaire son contrôle sur toi.

- Il n'y en a pas. Je croyais avoir détruit son emprise sur moi après notre affrontement dans le parc au kiosque [3] mais il n'en était rien. Pire, je n'ai fait que renforcer nos liens à cet instant. Je refuse que cela dur plus longtemps

- Hisoka.

- S'il te plait Tatsumi. Si tu refuses de m'attaquer comme tu me l'as dit plus tôt, laisse moi au moins en finir par moi-même. Nous savons tous les deux que c'est encore possible.

Sachant pertinemment ce qu'il lui demandait, Tatsumi l'aida à se remettre sur ses pieds. Comme il l'avait fait un peu plus tôt dans la nuit, il le garda alors quelques secondes dans ses bras pour lui confier de nouveau toute l'énergie que son corps affaibli pouvait encore supporter. Au même instant, il lui murmura quelques mots.

- Si tu réussis à le vaincre, je serais dans la capacité de faire revenir ton corps à la vie. Mais sans l'âme, ce ne sera qu'une coquille vide. Tu n'existeras plus. Je ne peux rien faire pour elle, tu as compris ?

Un hochement de tête en guise d'accord et l'adolescent avança d'un pas assuré vers son tortionnaire. Mais entre lui et ce médecin à l'origine de tous ses maux, se trouvait encore Tsusuki. Son compagnon et coéquipier, celui qui lui avait offert plus que n'importe qui. De l'amour, de la tendresse, de l'amitié et sa confiance. Mais cette dernière serait-elle suffisante pour qu'il le laisse agir à sa guise ?

- Tsusuki.

- Je suis contre ce combat.

- Tu n'as pas le choix. Il n'y aurait pour seule alternative que vous m'attaquiez vous-même. Mais je pense que tu le supporterais encore moins. Tout comme je comprends que vous refusiez de l'affronter par peur de me faire du mal. Mais si personne n'agit, c'est lui qui vous éliminera tous. C'est la seule solution. 

- Nous pouvons attendre. Te protéger de ses attaques jusqu'à ce qu'il se lasse puis chercher un moyen de te libérer.

- C'est trop tard Tsusuki.

Pour le lui prouver, Hisoka lui montra la paume de ses mains. Ces dernières étaient en sang. Derrière eux, Muraki prenait plaisir à déchiqueter ses propres mains pourtant intactes.

- Hisoka, je te l'interdis !

- Pardonne moi Tsusuki.

Les larmes aux yeux Tsusuki nia de nouveau de la tête. Il ne pouvait pas accepter qu'il parte. C'était impossible. Quoiqu'il fasse ce serait un suicide. Il ne voulait pas le perdre. Pas après tout ce qu'ils avaient partagé.

- Je t'aime…..

Se mettant sur la pointe des pieds, Hisoka effleura les lèvres gelées de son compagnon. Déjà, il ne pouvait lui donner plus. A quoi bon laisser comme dernier souvenir le goût acre du sang qu'il sentait déjà dans sa gorge. Il apposait une dernière caresse sur la joue froide de son amant quand il sentit ce dernier s'écrouler dan ses bras. Muraki venait de le frapper dans le dos, les surprenant tous par ce geste inattendu.

- Désolé. Mais je n'ai que faire de vos scènes d'adieux larmoyantes. 

*-*-*-*-*-*

Muraki était heureux. Encore quelques minutes et tout serait fini. Hisoka mort, Tsusuki tomberait dans la folie. Il ne lui resterait alors plus qu'à détruire les deux autres Shinigami. Après quoi, il retrouverait le conte et se chargerait de lui expliquer la fin tragique des ses hommes. N'ayant aucun moyen de connaître le vrai du faux, il n'aurait plus qu'à le convaincre de lui faire visiter les dernières pièces de son château. A savoir son laboratoire, l'endroit où cet homme mystérieux mettait au monde un monstre difforme. [4] S'il était capable de redonner vie à pareille créature des ténèbres. Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il serait tout aussi capable de faire revenir son frère à la vie. Alors, il pourrait reprendre sa vengeance et le tuer de ses mains avant de s'enfuir en compagnie de son démon aux yeux améthystes. 

Empressé de voir cet instant de pure exaltation, Muraki perdit patience. Allant contre tous ses principes, il lança une attaque sur le couple d'amoureux transit.

Blessé, Tsusuki n'eut d'autre choix que de se laisser tomber à genoux. Hisoka n'avait fait aucun signe pour l'aider à se maintenir. Non, le jeune homme profitait plutôt de cet instant pour avancer devant son ennemi de toujours. Un dernier regard à l'homme qu'il aimait plus que tout et l'adolescent fit le dernier pas qui le séparait du pentagramme entourant le médecin. Celui qui l'avait tuer des années plus tôt. Celui qui lui avait fait vivre mille et une torture, celui qui hantait toutes ces nuits depuis leur rencontre.

Alors le combat s'engagea entre les deux hommes. Contre toute attente, Hisoka bien qu'amoindri tenait tête à son adversaire. Une énième preuve que le garçon avait atteint une force réellement équivalente à celle de ses compagnons. Si Tatsumi les surpassait tous, il était aussi conscient que l'empathie du garçon cachait avant tout une force mentale inégalée parmi l'ensemble des Dieux de la mort. Mais cela serait-il suffisant ? Ils avaient trouvé une solution pour mettre un terme à ce lien morbide mais elle n'était pas sans danger. 

Chaque coup porté à l'encontre de Muraki, ne faisait que revenir à lui et le blesser un peu plus encore. Mais malgré tout, le jeune homme restait debout. A ses pieds, une rivière de sang. Et comme si son corps pouvait en supporter d'avantage, Hisoka rassembla alors toute sa puissance égalant à cet instant tous les plus hauts Shinigami connus de par l'histoire d'Hadès. Au moment ultime, lorsqu'il atteint l'apogée de sa force, les yeux du garçon virent leur couleur d'un vert émeraude se transformer en une nuance dorée, que le sang perlant de ses prunelles ne suffisait pas à camoufler. Un Shikigami se généra alors des mains d'Hisoka. Une forme humanoïde, véritable être de lumière qui éblouit alors le médecin, permettant dans un geste rapide et précis à l'ombre camouflée derrière elle de porter le coup fatal. 

L'ultime attaque terminée, Hisoka, se sentit partir en arrière. Il n'avait plus de force, plus d'énergie. Déjà ses premiers sens disparaissaient. Il ne sentait plus la douleur, les bruits devenaient sourds et irréels. C'est à peine si ses yeux encore ouverts percevaient le visage de Tsusuki au dessus de lui. Il lui parlait, ses lèvres bougeaient. Mais il ne voyait déjà plus qu'une brume indécise. Alors qu'il percevait sa fin, ignorant s'il avait finalement réussit à vaincre le médecin, l'empathe ne conserva plus que son seul don. Sentant, ce dernier lui échapper à son tour, il réalisa une dernière action. Il ne voulait pas les quitter. Ou du moins, il voulait réussir à conserver une partie de cette vie qu'il avait connue à leurs cotés. Alors sa toute dernière étincelle de vie lui servit à tenter de sauver son âme du néant.

*-*-*-*-*-*

Quand Hisoka s'avança au centre du pentagramme pour combattre le professeur Kazutaka, Watari rejoint son ami encore à terre. Très vite le château sembla alors trembler sous chaque coup des deux adversaires. Si Hisoka, recevait toujours une partie de ses propres attaques, il était évident que cette fois-ci, Muraki était enfin touché. Déjà la majeure partie de son corps  était recouverte de coupures et autres blessures. Mais ces dernières n'en restaient pas moins superficielles et bien insuffisantes pour le stopper.

- S'il peut enfin le blesser, nous n'avons qu'à lier notre force à la sienne.

Heureux de voir en cette solution la fin de tous leurs problèmes Tsusuki fut soudain retenu par une main ferme sur son épaule.

- N'y vas pas !

- Pourquoi ? Tu préfères qu'on le laisse se tuer devant nos yeux ?

- Si tu t'en prends à Muraki, tu ne feras que blesser Hisoka un peu plus encore.

- Mais …

- Pour l'aider, il faudrait que tu l'attaques lui. 

- Quoi ?

Tout aussi choqué par cette révélation, Watari n'osait y croire.

- Tatsumi, tu veux dire que…

- De la même manière que les coups portés sur Muraki sont déviés sur Hisoka, une part de ceux initialement portés sur Hisoka sont à présent tout aussi dérivés sur le médecin. Son combat n'a donc pour but que de forcer Muraki à le contrer. Malheureusement, Hisoka n'en reçoit pas moins une part de ces attaques, le manque de temps ne lui a pas permit d'annuler totalement le contre choc.

- C'est impossible.

- Je suis désolé Tsusuki. Mais si tu désirs éviter qu'il ne souffre plus, tu n'as qu'un seul mot à me dire et je serais prêt à le tuer moi-même.

- Tu n'oserais pas !

- Hisoka me l'a déjà demandé. Je n'ai refusé que par égard pour ta peine.

- Nous devons trouver une autre solution.

- Crois moi. S'il y en avait eu une, nous l'aurions déjà mise en oeuvre.

Alors que Tsusuki voulu se jeter à son tour dans le combat, dans le seul but de le stopper au plus vite, il sentit Tatsumi le retenir de toutes ses forces. Il était tout aussi douloureux pour le Shinigami de laisser l'adolescent se sacrifier de la sorte, mais Hisoka lui avait fait promettre d'empêcher Tsusuki d'agir. Alors par respect pour lui, il se fit un honneur de mener à bien cette ultime marque de confiance.

C'est donc impuissant que les trois Dieux de la mort assistèrent au déchaînement des éléments. L'adage disant qu'en situation extrême, les hommes pouvaient faire preuve d'une force insoupçonnée étaient plus que jamais confirmé. Hisoka leur démontrait à tous qu'ils ne devaient pas se fier à son seul physique de jeune garçon faible et fragile.

Soudain, un Shikigami apparu apportant avec lui le coup de grâce de l'adolescent. La parade toute aussi puissante de son vis à vis semblait avoir suffit à mettre un terme au combat. Déjà le corps sans vie de l'empathe s'écroulait sur les dalles de pierres. 

Stupéfait par cette ultime démonstration de force, Tsusuki n'en réagit pas moins au plus vite. La pression de Tatsumi ayant disparu, ce fut sans plus attendre qu'il se précipita pour recevoir le corps épuisé dans ses bras Supportant le contrecoup de son attaque et la décharge d'énergie qu'il avait envoyé à son adversaire, l'adolescent n'avait alors plus aucune réaction, ses pupilles jaunes et brillantes comme de l'or étaient dilatées, laissant à penser qu'il ne voyait plus. Tandis que ses lèvres immobiles ne répondirent jamais à ses appels désespérés. Quelques secondes à peine après sa dernière attaque, le jeune Shinigami n'était plus. Aussitôt, Tatsumi s'approcha du corps éteint. Apposant avec douceur l'une de ses mains sur les yeux de l'empathe. Il lui imposa, comme il le lui avait promis, une puissante quantité d'énergie, largement suffisante pour faire revenir tout corps à la vie. 

Après quoi, il se releva pour faire face à leur ennemi. Muraki Kazutaka se trouvait toujours debout, un sourire de victoire sur les lèvres.

- Vous ne réussirez jamais…. Il n'avait pas le droit…… Mon frère n'avait pas à partir……. A quoi bon puisque nous l'avons fait notre… 

A l'évidence, Hisoka ne s'était pas privé d'attaquer aussi le médecin sur un plan psychique. Agressions semblant avoir été bien plus efficaces que toutes ses attaques physiques qui lui étaient retournées. L'homme déjà instable, n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même. Oui « était ». Car devant lui, la marre de sang ne laissait pas beaucoup d'espoir quant à sa propre survie. S'approchant alors sans être à aucun moment ralentit, Tatsumi se fit l'honneur d'accompagner lui même cet homme torturé jusqu'aux portes de l'Hadès. Il savait depuis quelque temps déjà que sa fin était prévue pour ce soir. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé qu'elle se serait déroulée de cette manière !

Quand il fut de retour des portes du monde des morts, son esprit revenu vers son corps physique, Tatsumi se retourna pour assister impuissant à l'inévitable. A terre Tsusuki serrait toujours aussi fortement contre lui le corps inerte du jeune empathe. Watari tentait de le soutenir de son mieux, malgré ses propres larmes coulant de peine face à la perte évidente de leur ami.

Tatsumi pensait que l'âme aurait pu survivre quelques secondes en absence de son corps solide. Après tout, les humains étaient bien capables de revenir après quinze bonnes minutes de mort clinique. Mais voilà, ils étaient des immortels. Leur corps n'était pas si difficile à faire vivre et survivre, s'auto régénérant avec un peu de temps et d'énergie. Mais leur âme. Rien ne pouvait les défendre durant ces quelques instants où elle n'avait plus leur place. Aussi puissant était-il, Hisoka qui aurait pu devenir avec le temps un véritable maître dans le domaine des dons de l'esprits, n'avait pas réussi à sauver le sien. 

A suivre.

[1] cf. « Le souffle du passé » ou les bouquin d'Heroic fantasy. Un nodule est une sorte de « rivière d'énergie » qui se trouve dans toute chose et dans laquelle les magiciens et autres personnages possesseur d'un pouvoir magique, puisent leur forces. 

[2] & [3] Cf « Le souffle du passé » où Hisoka se fait violemment attaqué et torturé par Muraki dans un kiosque de parc avant que Tsusuki ne le retrouve juste alors qu'il était emporté par la mort.

[4] Il me semble que le Conte joue les Frankenstein dans les derniers volume du manga ^_^v

mimi yuy


	6. Epilogue happy

Auteur : Mimi Yuy

Email : mimimuffins@yahoo.fr  

Origine : Yami no matsuei 

Disclamer : Perso pas à moua, je ne fais que les emprunter

Genre : Encore une suite pour ne pas changer ^__^!! Yaoi aussi mais là si c'est une suite, c'est normal, hein ^^

Couple : Tsusuki x Hisoka

Suite aux quelques retours que j'ai pu avoir pour cette fic (au passage merciiiiiiii ^__^), je voulais vous rassurer. Voici dés maintenant une fin qui devrait vous plaire ^__~ Toutefois, pour une fois. Que dis-je ? Cas unique pour moi. Il se trouve que même si cette fin que vous aller lire était celle prévue du départ, j'ai eu quasi en même temps l'idée d'une autre. N'arrivant finalement pas à choisir laquelle je devais conserver,  j'ai décidé de vous présenter les deux versions. Bien qu'elles soient nommées respectivement « happy » et « unhappy », je pense sincèrement qu'aucune n'est réellement pessimiste ^^  Sur ce bonne lecture ^__^x

De l'or à l'émeraude Epilogue - Happy : De l'or… 

Une coquille vide. Le jeune homme n'était plus qu'une coquille vide. Son corps d'immortel était encore bien présent mais son esprit semblait perdu. Il donnait l'impression d'être « partit ». Comme lorsqu'il plongeait dans l'esprit d'un autre pour le lire. 

Malgré cet état irrémédiablement définitif, Tsusuki avait emporté le corps de l'adolescent avec lui quelques minutes après la fin du combat final. Le temps que ses amis se retrouvent seuls à seuls et il avait fuit avec Hisoka. Rentré chez lui, le Shinigami avait installé son compagnon au centre de son grand lit, passant depuis lors, tous son temps à ses cotés. Il ne cessait jamais de lui parler, lui avouant encore et encore tous les sentiments qu'il portait à son égard. 

Cela dura deux longues semaines. Quatorze jours au terme desquelles, Tatsumi et Watari tentèrent de le convaincre une énième fois de l'abandonner. Il n'y avait plus d'espoir. Hisoka ne reviendrait plus à présent. Il devait enfin l'accepter. Refuser plus longtemps la vérité ne faisait que renforcer cette douleur qui le dévorait de l'intérieur. 

- Il ne reviendra jamais Tsusuki. 

- Il reviendra. Je le sais.

- Tsususki, c'est faux et tu le sais très bien. Laisse nous l'emporter à présent.

Voulant l'éloigner quelques instants de la chambre à coucher, le temps que Watari emporte le corps sans âme avec lui, Tatsumi posa sa main sur l'épaule de son ami. Il le croyait devenu apathique. Mal lui en prit de le penser quand il se sentit repousser avec des gestes impatients. 

- Sortez !

- Tsusuki, soit raisonnable. Ca ne peut pas durer plus longtemps.

- Sortez !!! Tous les deux !!! 

En colère après ces deux là qui venaient sans cesse le convaincre que son espoir était vain, Tsusuki craqua. Se relevant brutalement, repoussant dans un mur la chaise sur laquelle il se trouvait, il tenta cette fois-ci de les attaquer. 

Tatsumi faisant reculer son compagnon pour le protéger, voulu à son tour le frapper. Après tout, s'il réussissait à le mettre hors d'état quelques minutes, il pourrait lui enlever Hisoka. Ce n'était pas honnête de sa part, sans compter qu'il lui faudrait ensuite de longues heures pour le calmer et lui faire reprendre raison. Mais cette situation ne pouvait plus durer. A peine avait-il donc fait un geste à son encontre que Tsusuki le surpris en lui envoyant une onde électrique d'une violence rare. Encore un peu et son bras aurait été brûlé.

D'abord choqué par cette réaction plus que violente, Tatsumi ne pu s'empêcher de penser qu'Hisoka agissait toujours de cette manière quand il était arrivé à la Division Shokra. Encore sous l'emprise d'une empathie qu'il ne savait pas bien gérer, l'adolescent avait même eu l'occasion à plusieurs reprises d'attaquer ainsi son premier coéquipier et futur amant. 

- Partez !!!!

Loin de répondre à la demande, Tatsumi stoppa la nouvelle tentative d'attaque en bloquant le poignet du Shinigami. 

- Tsusuki.

Dévoré par le chagrin, Tsusuki n'eut pas la force de poursuivre son combat. Il n'en pouvait plus. Pourquoi, ne pouvaient-ils pas comprendre qu'il le torturait à venir ainsi chaque jour dans l'unique but de lui enlever la seule personne qu'il aimait ? C'était si dur à comprendre qu'il ne voulait pas le perdre ? S'attendant finalement à une remontrance pour sa perte de contrôle, le Shinigami baissa les yeux et tomba à genou. Finalement la solution était encore que Tatsumi lui enlève aussi la vie. Ainsi peut-être aurait-il une chance de rejoindre son amour dans une réincarnation. A aucun instant, il n'aperçut alors une lueur brillante dans le regard de son chef.

- Je suis désolé, je…

- Tsusuki, répond moi !

- ….?

- Utilises-tu ce genre d'ondes électriques habituellement ?

- Quoi ?

- Répond !!

- Je…non. C'est Hisoka qui réagissait toujours ainsi avec moi. Pourquoi me demandes-tu ça ?

- Seigneur, pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé plus tôt.

- …Tatsumi de quoi tu parles ?

Sous les regards surpris et inquiets de ses deux amis, le chef de la division Shokra, obligea son meilleur élément à s'asseoir sur le lit aux cotés d'Hisoka, tendit qu'il demandait à son petit ami de fermer les rideaux. 

- Qu'est-ce que…

- Il ne faut pas trop de lumière ou cela l'agressera.

- De quoi tu parles !

- Calme toi Tsusuki. Si je ne me trompe pas, je viens de comprendre pourquoi nous n'avons pas retrouver de trace de son âme que ce soit dans son corps ou dans le monde des morts.

- …

- Il est en toi Tsusuki ! Il a tout simplement plongé en toi à l'instant même où tu l'as réceptionné à la fin de son combat contre Muraki. Un millième de seconde avant sa mort physique, il a protégé son âme dans ton propre esprit. Bien que son corps soit celui d'un immortel, il ne lui a pas fais confiance. Dénué de l'âme un Shinigami n'existe plus et meurt alors il a sauvegardé la sienne en toi.

- Mais si je l'ai en moi.

- Alors il nous suffit juste de venir le chercher pour lui montrer le chemin du retour.

- Je … je n'y crois pas.

- Allonge toi Tsusuki.

Bien que sceptique, le jeune homme n'en agit pas moins pour autant. 

- Ferme les yeux. Watari ?

- Oui ?

- Fais en sorte que personne ne m'interrompe.

- Très bien.

Assis sur le lit aux pieds des deux corps alors étendus cote à cote, Tatsumi prit une main de chacun d'eux. Après quoi, il plongea dans l'esprit de son ancien coéquipier. 

Il fallu de très longues recherches pour que le Shinigami trouve enfin la trace d'une infime partie de l'esprit d'Hisoka. Au cour des jours écoulés, ce dernier séparé de tout lien physique avec son propre corps, s'était laissé subdiviser en un millier d'ondes lumineuses. Ne pouvant partir sans l'intégralité de l'âme à présent morcelée, Tatsumi eut alors besoin d'un temps insoupçonné pour réunir une à une chaque petite pièce. Sentiments par sentiments, il fit le tri des différentes couleurs avant de les relier les unes aux autres, comme elles l'avaient toujours été jusqu'alors. 

Cette tache terminée, il lui restait encore le plus dur à réaliser. Convaincre le jeune empathe d'accepter son retour dans son corps physique. Sa peur était évidente et bien compréhensible. Pourquoi fuir un environnement de bonheur et d'amour pour retourner dans l'enveloppe d'un enfant où une partie de ses souvenirs ne lui feraient revivre que douleur et souffrances ? Mais le Shinigami ne perdit pas espoir de l'entraîner avec lui. Avec patience, Tatsumi parvient à inciter les couleurs à le suivre. Alors le miracle fut. Avec douceur et beaucoup d'habileté, il rendit au corps inerte la nature même de sa vie.

Quand Tatsumi souleva enfin ses paupières, toutes ses forces l'avaient cruellement abandonnée. Malgré les rideaux fermés, il pouvait s'apercevoir que la lumière du jour avait déjà disparu. Combien d'heure était-il donc resté ancré dans l'esprit de Tsusuki puis dans celui d'Hisoka ? Son corps était si ankylosé, qu'il n'était même pas sur de pouvoir soulever sa tête ou l'un de ses bras. Alors comment tenait-il encore en position assise ? Cherchant la réponse à ce mystère, il prit alors seulement conscience du contact tendre d'un torse musclé contre son dos. Baissant les yeux, il y avait aussi deux bras qui l'enserraient tendrement. Watari. Watari, le soutenait tout simplement.

Ce dernier ayant comprit que son amant était enfin de retour, il lui murmura quelques questions.

- Ca va ?

- Oui.

Bien que surpris par sa voix si faible, Tatsumi voulu faire un mouvement qu'il ne réussit même pas. N'insistant pas plus, il accepta finalement, le soutient de son compagnon.

- Combien de temps suis-je parti ?

- Un peu plus de six heures. Tsusuki a d'ailleurs fini par s'endormir.

- Bien. Dans ce cas nous allons les laisser seuls.

- Les ?

- hum ?

- Tu as réussis ?

- Oui. Je crois que oui. A présent, nous devons faire confiance en Tsusuki pour le ramener définitivement.

Sentant une fatigue extrême s'emparer du corps de son compagnon, Watari décida que son rôle à lui était bel et bien terminé. Sans plus attendre, il souleva donc son chef pour le porter le temps de se rendre dans la chambre d'amis. Nul doute que les propriétaires des lieux n'en verraient aucun inconvénient. 

Bien que Tatsumi n'aimait pas être en position de faiblesse avec quiconque, il fit toutefois une exception. Ne sentant plus le moindre de ses muscles, le Shinigami se laissa doucement emporter par le sommeil alors que son amant le soulevait sans aucune difficulté. 

*-*-*-*-*-*

Une petite heure plus tard, Tsusuki rouvrit ses yeux. Surpris de l'absence de ses amis, il se tourna légèrement pour voir une fois encore le corps étendu et sans vie de l'empathe à ses cotés. Pourquoi la vie ne lui permettait-elle pas de trouer un peu de bonheur ? Hisoka et lui n'avaient-ils donc pas assez souffert pour qu'on les arrache ainsi l'un à l'autre ?

Alors qu'il sentait le désespoir l'envahir de nouveau, le jeune homme vit une chose impossible. Sa poitrine, elle venait bien de bouger ? Observant alors avec une attention extrême, le moindre prémices à un retour à la vie, Tsusuki cru qu'il allait hurler sa joie. Les muscles de son compagnon bougeaient bel et bien. Il allait se réveiller, Tatsumi avait réussis un miracle.

Emu de le voir enfin se mouvoir dans son sommeil, Tsusuki, s'approcha tout doucement de son coéquipier. Un bras au dessus de son visage, un autre sur sa taille, il attendit alors patiemment qu'il rouvre enfin ses yeux. 

*-*-*-*-*-*

C'était étrange ce retour dans un corps inoccupé. Il n'y avait plus cette chaleur qui l'entourait jusqu'alors telle une aura protectrice. C'était aussi vide qu'une pièce dénuée de tout meuble. Pourtant, il reconnaissait cette enveloppe physique qui l'entourait de nouveau. Ce n'était pas le corps d'un nouveau né mais bien le sien. Celui de l'immortel qu'il avait été. Cela signifiait-il donc qu'ils avaient réussis ? Bien qu'impatient de s'en assurer, Hisoka eut besoin de toute sa concentration pour réussir à commander ses paupières. Absent depuis trop longtemps dans son corps, le moindre contrôle de ses nerfs et autres muscles lui permettant de faire le moindre mouvement était plus que difficile à réaliser. 

Ses yeux enfin ouverts, il lui fallu encore quelques secondes pour faire le point sur sa vision. Devant lui se trouvait une image floue aux contours imprécis. Mais progressivement, il le reconnu. C'était lui. Tsusuki, son compagnon et partenaire. N'ayant retrouvé ni sa force physique, ni même la capacité de s'exprimer, Hisoka se contenta alors de se tourner légèrement vers le Shinigami. A défaut de son esprit dans lequel il s'était jusqu'alors plongé, l'empathe, voulu retrouver la chaleur de son corps. Elle était si proche de cette partie de son esprit qui l'avait recueillit. D'autant plus qu'après deux semaines de perdition dans les sentiments amoureux de son compagnon, il ne voulait pas le quitter aussi brutalement. Alors le jeune empathe se blottit inconsciemment contre son aîné avant de s'endormir le plus naturellement du monde. 

Tsusuki avait vu les yeux d'or s'ouvrir sans exprimer la moindre expression. Et puis progressivement, la couleur dorée que ses prunelles avaient conservée était revenue au vert émeraude, tel le symbole de son retour à la vie. Hisoka s'était alors tourné sur le coté pour se rapprocher de lui. 

Fou de bonheur, Tsusuki l'entoura aussitôt de ses bras avant de les recouvrir des couvertures. Ensuite seulement, il l'embrassa doucement et à de nombreuses reprises ne cessant plus de caresser les boucles éparses du jeune garçon. 

A cet instant, le Shinigami âgé d'un siècle ne retient pas une seule seconde le flot de larmes qui s'écoulaient de ses yeux fatigués. Il était revenu. Revenu d'entre les morts. Un miracle qu'il ne comprenait pas encore très bien. Mais il avait tout son temps à présent. Tatsumi lui expliquerait plus tard. Pour l'instant, il profitait de ce moment de bonheur.

*-*-*-*-*-*

Dans un grand lit, une silhouette au teint blanc se reposait. Bien qu'il était encore très faible, le jeune homme ne dormait plus. Il regardait vers la fenêtre. Il était dans le monde des morts. Dans l'appartement de Tsusuki pour être plus précis. Ce dernier l'y avait emmené dés la fin de son combat contre Muraki. A aucun instant, il n'avait perdu espoir. Jusqu'au bout Tsusuki avait gardé confiance en lui. Malgré tout, il avait fallu que l'âme d'Hisoka ressente une agression sur la personne de son protecteur et qu'elle l'incite à réagir à sa manière pour que Tatsumi finisse par comprendre qu'il avait protégé son âme dans l'esprit de son compagnon. Alors seulement, leur chef bien aimé avait réussit à le faire revenir dans son corps physique. 

A présent, tout reprenait doucement son court normal. Une fois rétablit, il ferait de nouveau équipe avec Tsusuki. Celui-ci le lui avait promis. Ils vivraient donc enfin heureux et ensembles pour l'éternité.

Entrant sans s'annoncer Tsususki aperçu de nouveau l'adolescent pleurer en silence. Il semblait si triste depuis son « retour ». Il le lui cachait lorsqu'il se trouvait à ses cotés, mais dés son départ, cette peine revenait à son visage. Etait-ce la mort de Muraki qui l'attristait à ce point ? L'homme avait été entraîné jusqu'aux portes de l'Hadès par Tatsumi et ce dernier n'avait pas voulu leur dire qu'elle avait été le destin éternel donné au médecin par Emma Cho. 

Il était impossible que cet homme au passé si abjecte, si violent et cruel ait pu atteindre le paradis. Mais le silence de Tastumi sur la question était en soit des plus effrayants. 

S'assurant que les larmes étaient bien toutes écoulées, Tsusuki avança alors seulement à la lumière. Il ne voulait pas qu'Hisoka ressente plus de gène en le sachant au courant de son état quelque peu dépressif. 

- Ca va ?

- hum.

N'ayant toujours pas la force ou la simple volonté de bouger, Tsusuki vint s'asseoir à ses cotés. Trop heureux de le voir de nouveau vivant, il ne lui imposait rien. Il parlerait, marcherait et l'aimerait de nouveau quand il le souhaiterait et à cet instant seulement. Le seul fait de le voir vivant à ses cotés lui suffisait amplement pour vivre heureux une vie entière.

Posant ses lèvres chaudes sur celles de son petit ange pour un tendre baiser, Tsusuki lui présenta par la suite un livre d'échantillons de papier à tapisserie. 

- Quelle couleur te plait le plus ?

- Pourquoi ?

- Si nous vivons à présent ensemble ici, je veux que cet appart soit autant le tien que le mien. Alors j'avais pensé que nous pouvions en refaire toute la déco. Qu'en penses-tu ?

- hum.

N'étant pas passionné par cette idée, Hisoka le lui montra en détournant la tête pour observer de nouveau la fenêtre.

- Tu veux que je l'ouvre ?

- Quoi ?

- La fenêtre. Tu veux que je l'ouvre ?

- Je…non.

- Tu veux retourner sur Terre, c'est ça ?

- ….

- Pourquoi hésites-tu autant à me le dire ?

- …

Sachant aux traits de son visage qu'il n'était pas loin de lui avouer enfin la vérité, Tsusuki s'allongea à ses cotés. Caressant ses cheveux, il laissa son petit ami prendre son temps.

- Je voulais vivre.

- Je sais. Et grâce au ciel, Tatsumi t'a retrouvé pour t'en redonner la possibilité. 

- Non. Je voulais y vivre.

- Je ne comprends pas.

- Sur terre. Je voulais y vivre. Plus que tout au monde. Je voulais enfin y découvrir la vraie vie. Ignorer mon statut de Shinigami. M'y faire des amis, découvrir le monde, apprendre d'autres choses. Vivre la vie que je n'avais pas connue quand j'étais encore comme eux.

Réfléchissant quelques secondes à cette remarque, Tsusuki comprit enfin comme la plus grande des évidences qu'Hisoka venait de lui avouer son plus grand secret. Il ne doutait plus que cette révélation était à l'origine de cette incompréhension mutuelle qui ne cessait de les ronger les semaines passées. 

- C'est pour ça que tu voulais conserver cet appartement ? Tu voulais l'utiliser comme excuse pour rester sur Terre et y vivre comme n'importe quel humain ? 

Honteux de devoir l'avouer, Hisoka se tourna pour faire dos à son compagnon. Il savait très bien que Tsusuki ne se mettrait pas en colère pour l'unique raison qu'il restait encore faible. Il était trop attentionné à son égard et cela était pire que toutes les insultes du monde. Tant qu'à se faire reprocher ses actes, Hisoka préférait qu'on agisse avec lui de manière naturelle.

- Hisoka.

- Je sais. Cette raison est suffisante pour me faire bannir et me renvoyer dans le monde des âmes en attente d'une réincarnation. J'en suis conscient et prêt à l'assumer.

- Hisoka.

Loin de le rejeter, loin de le contredire, Tsusuki se contenta de le prendre dans ses bras. Un baiser sur la nuque et une caresse sur son ventre plat furent ses premières réponses.

- Si cela te ferait si plaisir de vivre sur Terre, nous y retournerons

Surpris par la remarque, Hisoka retourna légèrement sa tête sans bouger le reste de son corps. Qu'avait-il dit ?

- C'est interdit. 

- Oui. Mais d'autres y sont bien de manière permanente comme Watari. Pourquoi n'aurions-nous pas le droit à ce privilège nous aussi ?

- Mais…

Ne voulant pas l'entendre le contredire plus longtemps, Tsusuki l'embrassa tendrement. Doucement, il se contenta d'humidifier les lèvres encore si pâles. 

- Alors c'était ça, ce gros secret que tu n'osais jamais m'avouer ? La raison pour laquelle tu ne te sentais pas bien ici ?

- C'est ridicule, je sais.

Se retournant de nouveau, toujours dos à son compagnon, Hisoka se recroquevilla sur lui-même. Il était honteux d'avoir du l'avouer. Tsusuki avait beau rester compréhensif, il ne doutait pas que c'est la peur d'avoir cru le perdre qui le faisait réagir de cette manière. Dans le cas contraire, Tsusuki n'aurait jamais hésité à refuser ce caprice de gamin immature qu'il était encore.

Voyant distinctement, le corps du jeune Shinigami s'écarter de lui, Tsusuki l'en empêcha. D'un bras autour de sa taille fine, il le ramena sans geste brusque jusqu'au centre du lit à ses cotés. Après quoi, il tenta de le rassurer à sa manière. Loin des paroles de réconfort qu'il pouvait lui bafouiller sans grande conviction, il préféra s'attaquer au lobe de l'oreille qu'il avait devant lui. Doucement, il commença alors à le mordiller avant de descendre dans le cou du garçon. Aux frissons qui parcouraient son corps, il sut qu'il gagnait progressivement la partie.

- Mais ne te méprends pas Hisoka. Même si nous descendons quelque temps en bas, je garderais cet appartement. Car un jour ou l'autre nous y reviendrons. 

- Alors tu serais vraiment d'accord ?

- Bien sur. J'aime tout autant que toi la terre. Sans compter que si j'accepte, cela ne change rien au fait que tu abandonneras ce studio minuscule. Sache que je veux de l'espace pour pouvoir t'aimer comme je le souhaite.

Amusée, Hisoka en ria silencieusement. Pourquoi avait-il été aussi effrayé par la réaction de son compagnon face à cette révélation ? Se retournant finalement pour lui faire face, Hisoka du attendre qu'ils terminent le baiser qu'on lui imposa pour reprendre la parole.

- Tsusuki.

- hum ?

- Je t'aime.

Devant ces yeux brillants ayant conservé quelques infimes traces de cette couleur dorée, Tsusuki se sentit fondre. Comment aurait-il pu survivre sans lui ? Comment aurait-il pu accepter de le voir disparaître dans la mort ?

- Moi aussi je t'aime Hisoka. N'en doute jamais.

Un sourire pour confirmer ses dernières paroles et le Shinigami embrassa de nouveau le jeune convalescent. Toujours aussi superficiel, le baiser se fit progressivement plus pressant, plus sensuel. Tant et si bien que les lèvres s'entrouvrirent enfin pour approfondir leur étreinte. Cette après midi là, les deux hommes savaient tout l'un de l'autre. Aucun secret n'existait plus. C'est donc dans une symbiose totale qu'ils s'aimèrent avec une lenteur et une tendresse jusqu'alors inégalée. Finalement commençait pour eux la meilleur partie de leur vie.

Owari 

Avant que vous ne fassiez un trait définitif sur ma fanfic, il vous reste encore le second épilogue. Pour les plus fatigués d'entre vous, je précise qu'il est très court ^_~ Alors pitié le zappé pas T_T 

mimi yuy


	7. Epilogue unhappy

Auteur : Mimi Yuy

Email : mimimuffins@yahoo.fr  

Origine : Yami no matsuei 

Disclamer : Perso pas à moua, je ne fais que les emprunter

Genre : Encore une suite pour ne pas changer ^__^!! Yaoi aussi mais là si c'est une suite, c'est normal, hein ^^

Couple : Tsusuki x Hisoka

Et voilà, la fin d'une histoire/saga qui aura durée presque un an. J'espère que cet ultime épilogue ne vous décevra pas trop. Bonne lecture ^__^ !!

De l'or à l'émeraude Epilogue - Unhappy : ….à l'émeraude. 

C'était fini. Tout était fini. Dans ses bras se tenait encore le corps inerte d'Hisoka. Le jeune homme y avait chuté à la suite de son combat contre Muraki. Depuis lors, personne n'avait réussit à le lui retirer.

Il ne voulait pas. Il n'acceptait pas cette idée. 

Comment pouvait-il être mort ? C'était impossible ! Inhumain, cruel et sans justice !!!

Il ne pouvait pas l'avoir abandonné au moment même où tout était enfin parfait entre eux. 

Pourquoi le destin s'obstinait-il à lui enlever tout ce qui était bon et heureux ?

N'avait-il donc pas le droit au bonheur ?

Attristé comme jamais, se fut la mort dans l'âme que Tatsumi se força à s'agenouiller de nouveau auprès de son ami. Il devait les séparer. A quoi bon laisser Tsusuki plus longtemps avec ce corps inerte dans les bras ? Déjà l'âme défunte avait du rejoindre ses sœurs au pays des morts. Croisant une dernière fois le regard de Watari pour y trouver la force d'agir comme il le devait, Tatsumi enleva définitivement Hisoka des bras du seul Shinigami à l'avoir accepté comme coéquipier. Il avait attendu le plus possible avant d'agir mais à présent, il lui fallait le quitter. Quand il se releva enfin pour emporter la dépouille de ce qui fut un grand Shinigami, Tatsumi entendit derrière lui, un cri déchirant, ultime appel d'un cœur brisé à son âme perdue.

Toujours au sol, Tsusuki ne cessa plus d'observer malgré ses larmes ses mains rougies par le sang de son compagnon. S'il n'avait pas hurlé quelques instants plus tôt, ils en seraient venu à douter qu'il ait prit conscience du départ d'Hisoka de ses bras. Ne pouvant rester là sans réagir, Watari s'assit alors à ses cotés. Ignorant les coups qui le forçaient à reculer et s'éloigner, il étreignit son ami. Le serrant de toute ses forces, il partagea alors sa peine, pleurant avec lui toutes les larmes de son corps. 

Un Shinigami possédait un corps d'immortel pouvant survivre à un grand nombre de blessures violentes. Toutefois, dépossédée l'espace de quelques secondes d'un corps « vivant », leur âme risquait aussitôt d'être enflammée dans une braise incandescente. A cet instant,  ils s'éteignaient aussi sûrement que les humains. Ils avaient beau le savoir, cela n'enlevait en rien la douleur et ce sentiment d'incompréhension qui suivait inexorablement la perte de l'un des leurs.

*-*-*-*-*-*

Dés le lendemain matin de ce qui avait été une véritable tragédie, Tatsumi reçu d'Emma Cho lui-même, la confirmation que l'âme de leur ami avait bel et bien retrouvée celles en attente d'une réincarnation. Cette nouvelle était rassurante, mais douloureusement insuffisante pour consoler la peine sans fin de Tsusuki. Ce dernier semblait aussi perdu que quelques cent ans auparavant quand il l'avait découvert au fin fond d'une cellule crasseuse d'un hôpital psychiatrique. 

Quand il fut de retour à l'appartement de Tsusuki, Tatsumi n'y trouva que son compagnon. Leur ami s'était de nouveau enfermé dans sa chambre à coucher. Après avoir embrassé Watari à la recherche d'un peu de soutien et de réconfort, le Shinigami entra alors non sans mal dans la pièce transformée en un véritable fort. Tsusuki, s'y trouvait une fois encore calfeutré derrière son lit. Dans la pénombre, sa silhouette recroquevillée sur elle-même se balançait d'avant en arrière. Avançant doucement vers elle, Tatsumi s'assit à ses cotés sur le sol. Une main sur ses cheveux et Tsusuki releva son visage vers lui. Dévoré par les larmes et le chagrin, il n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même. Il suffit d'ailleurs qu'ils croisent un seul instant leurs regards pour que le jeune homme s'effondre dans les bras de son aîné pour y pleurer de nouveau. L'enserrant fortement dans ses bras Tatsumi ne relâcha pas une seconde son étreinte. De par leur passé commun, il savait qu'il était l'un des rares à pouvoir réussir l'impossible. Le sortir de son obscurité. Comme à l'époque où ils s'étaient rencontrés dans cet hôpital psychiatrique. Mais la tache était si dure aujourd'hui. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Tatsumi en venait à douter qu'il en fut de nouveau capable.

Relevant son visage aux traits tirés par la fatigue et le chagrin qu'il ressentait tout autant que ses amis, Tatsumi vit Watari lui sourire tristement. Alors une seule pensée vint à son esprit. Pourquoi avaient-ils donc le droit de vivre leur amour ? Pourquoi eux et pas leur cadets ? Oui, pourquoi ?

*-*-*-*-*-*-*

_Sept ans plus tard. _

Cela faisait déjà sept longues années qu'Hisoka les avait quitté. Une éternité que Tsusuki pouvait tout aussi bien dénombrer en centaines de tentatives de suicide. Bien qu'il ne perdait toujours pas espoir de réussir à mettre définitivement un terme à cette vie inutile qu'était devenue la sienne, le Shinigami n'en avait pas plus perdu sa capacité à réussir toutes les missions qui lui étaient toujours aussi souvent confiées. La seule différence notable avec sa vie d'avant était qu'il refusait à présent tout co-équipier quelque qu'il soit, Watari comprit.

Il devait toutefois avouer que plus le temps passait et plus il avait progressivement abandonné son envie de « partir ». Cela depuis qu'il avait découvert l'existence de ce petit garçon aux cheveux indisciplinés. Il prenait tant de plaisir à voir ce petit bonhomme se mouvoir, grandir et vieillir. Malgré son jeune âge, il était à présent bien courageux. Aujourd'hui encore, il tentait de grimper sur cet arbre centenaire. Un Sakura. Un arbre en fleurs qui grandissait et s'épanouissait grâce au sang versé une nuit de cauchemar par un immortel violement blessé et torturé. Pourquoi ce gamin ressentit-il donc ce besoin constant de revenir à cet endroit précis du parc ? Lui qui ne cessait jamais de sourire tendrement à sa mère qui s'asseyait elle à l'endroit même du kiosque où lui et Hisoka s'étaient embrassés quelques années plus tôt. Revenant au gamin qu'il tentait de voir le plus souvent possible, Tsusuki eut soudain un mauvais pressentiment. S'avançant par automatisme, bien qu'il n'avait aucun droit de l'approcher, il arriva juste à temps pour recevoir l'enfant dans ses bras. N'ayant pas encore suffisamment de force dans ses bras, ce dernier qui grimpait depuis quelques minutes dans l'arbre, en avait lâché la dernière branche.

Alors qu'il le reposait sur ses jambes, Tsusuki prit conscience que sans lui, le petit garçon se serait peut-être brisé le cou, se tuant ainsi d'un coup net.

- Merci monsieur.

- Ce n'est rien. Comment t'appelles-tu ?

- je…

L'enfant semblait gêné. Loin d'être effrayé par la présence de cet homme à l'imperméable noir malgré le soleil éclatant, il le regardait de ses yeux dorés avec une impression étrange. Comme s'il cherchait où il avait pu le rencontrer par le passé.

- Hosaki !!! [1]

Déjà la femme jusqu'alors sous le kiosque se précipitait vers eux. Ses longs cheveux noirs liés d'un simple ruban, elle portait sur son visage toute l'inquiétude d'une mère aimante.

- Okaasan. [2]

Pour se rassurer qu'il n'avait finalement rien, la jeune maman, prit aussitôt son enfant avec possession dans ses bras pour une courte étreinte. Après quoi, elle se retourna enfin vers celui qui avait sauvé son petit garçon.

- Merci monsieur. Sans vous, je n'ose même pas imaginer ce qui aurait pu se passer. Je ne cesse de lui interdire de monter sur cet arbre mais il n'en fait toujours qu'à sa tête.

Un hochement de tête pour toute réponse et Tsusuki s'éloigna d'eux sans un mot. Malgré les interdictions formelles de Tatsumi, il avait réussi à retrouver sans aucune aide la trace de l'âme défunte d'Hisoka. Il avait alors découvert que sept ans plus tôt, cette dernière était revenue sur terre dans le corps de ce magnifique petit bout de chou. Sa famille n'était pas aussi riche qu'à sa précédente naissance mais elle l'aimait. Bien sur, ils n'avaient pas encore découvert le don d'empathie du garçon. Peut-être le rejetteraient-ils alors. Mais quelque serait son futur, lui ferait en sorte de rester dans l'ombre pour veiller à son bonheur. Et puis qui sait. Un jour venu, il finirait par ne plus être présent au bon moment. Alors, le jeune homme pourrait de nouveau le rejoindre dans le monde des morts pour y renaître en tant que Shinigami. Peut-être aurait-il alors un corps un peu plus âgé que celui d'un simple adolescent et qu'ils pourraient de nouveau faire connaissance et apprendre à se connaître et s'apprécier. Beaucoup de suppositions et d'espoirs. Mais que lui restait-il d'autre ?

S'éloignant du jardin les épaules basses, Tsusuki ne vit pas le jeune garçon, tiré par sa mère, se retourner vers lui. Tout comme il n'aperçu pas les prunelles jusqu'alors d'une magnifique couleur dorée se transformer l'espace de quelques millièmes de secondes en un vert émeraude brillant d'amour. Au plus profond de sa mémoire, une partie de cette âme attendait elle aussi son heure. Le moment parfait où elle ferait ressurgir tous ces souvenirs qu'elle avait précieusement sauvegardés au fin fond de son empathie juste avant d'être attiré dans l'autre monde.

Owari 

[1] Bien qu'il y ait peu de doute quant à son identité, si vous cherchez bien toutes les lettres de son vrai prénom se trouve dans celui-ci ^_~ 

[2] Maman en japonais dans le texte.

Voilou c'est vraiment fini cette fois-ci. Si jamais quelqu'un a eu le courage de lire ces deux versions, je serais vraiment heureuse de savoir quelle fin vous avez préféré. Contrairement à beaucoup de monde, je ne demande que très rarement des review. Mais pour une fois, je voudrais vraiment vous solliciter. Pis comme ça, si personne ne lisait plus cette fic, je serais vite fixée. ^_^ 

Ca sert à rien que je vous embête plus longtemps alors à bientôt sur cet animé (peut-être ^_^°) ou une autre ^__^x 

mimi yuy


End file.
